Naughty in Nature
by jen4306
Summary: A collection of short adventures - all Naughty in Nature, as the name suggests!
1. A Very Special Wedding Night

_**This story will be a collection of short adventures - all 'Naughty in Nature', as the name suggests**_

_**They will all be Rated M, for sexual situations and sometimes violence**_

_**This particular chapter is dedicated to my amazing friend, Lisa, for all you do for me.**_

**_Without you, my life would be a very boring journey! Much love always!_**

**_Chapter 1 - A Very Special Wedding Night_**

The day had been an historic one for Ferelden. King Alistair Theirin, newly crowned king of Ferelden, had married his best friend, Lisa Amell, a mage from the Circle Tower.

The marriage had sparked much controversy when it had been announced almost three months prior. The Chantry was in a complete uproar, incensed at the thought of their new Queen being a mage.

Alistair had refused to be deterred, stating that it was his choice as to whom he would marry. He would not be bullied into an arranged marriage by anyone. Lisa had fought alongside him to save Ferelden from the Blight and she had been the one to strike the killing blow into the Archdemon's head. If that did not qualify her to rule alongside him, he didn't know what would.

His decision might have been divisive enough to incite an Exalted March by the Chantry, had Lisa's popularity not been so overwhelming. Threatened with dissolution if they interfered with the King and his bride, the Chantry had finally agreed to support the couple, if only for the sake of the country.

The wedding had been beautiful, and all of Alistair and Lisa's closest friends had been there, with the exception of Morrigan, who was naturally absent. Lisa missed her close friend, but had respected her desire to be left alone following the Dark Ritual which had saved the Wardens' lives.

The celebration had gone long into the night, and the newlyweds had been escorted to their bedchamber by the Revered Mother, who blessed the couple's union and bid them goodnight.

Alistair turned to his new bride, a nervous grin on his face, and said quietly, "well, here we are."

Lisa smiled and took his hand in hers. "You know, Alistair, there is nothing to be afraid of. I promise I won't bite - _hard._" She emphasized the last word and felt a small shiver run through her husband.

"You know, you don't have to do this." he said. "I am honored that you married me, but I understood the parameters before I proposed. I know that you love Zevran, and I make no claim on you."

"I am your wife, and this is the promise we made to each other all those months ago, isn't it?" Lisa said softly, and pulled his face to hers, playing her tongue across his lips...

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_Alistair had been in love with Lisa from the first moment he saw her at Ostagar. She had thick dark brown hair which fell in loose waves about her shoulders. Her eyes were of the darkest hazel, and he had lost himself in them the first time she looked his way._

_The two had become fast friends, and Lisa never held Alistair's former life as a Templar against him. She had accepted him for who he was, and her kindness had only fueled his need for her._

_He had awkwardly pursued her, and thought his chances of winning her affections very good; that was, until the day the Antivan assassin arrived._

_Zevran Arainai was everything Alistair was not. He was suave, worldly, and unbelievably seductive. Lisa had been overwhelmed by the elf's presence, and it had not taken long for her to fall madly in love with him. _

_Much to the former Templar's dismay, Zevran appeared to return Lisa's feelings, and Alistair had been forced to abandon his quest to win Lisa's heart. _

_Their journey had been long and perilous, and Alistair, Zevran and Lisa were never apart. The mage always took both men with her wherever she went, and as time went on, the bastard prince and the assassin became close friends. Zevran knew of Alistair's feelings for Lisa, and never flaunted his relationship with the mage in front of him._

_When Alistair was declared King at the Landsmeet, he was terrified that he would lose the woman he loved. He knew that no mage had ever been given a title, least of all made Queen, and with Zevran as her lover, he knew Lisa would be forced to part from him. The thought of being separated from his best friend was almost more than he could bear._

_To Alistair's utter amazement, Zevran had approached him the evening following the Landsmeet with a plan to keep their group together. The assassin had seen how devastated the new King was at the thought of being parted from Lisa, and he proposed that Alistair make her Queen._

_"That's impossible!" Alistair said, staring in shock at Zevran. "Lisa is no noble; and she is a mage! The Landsmeet will never agree to such a thing. _

_And you!" the King continued, his voice getting louder, "how can you claim to love her and yet offer her to another man! Have you no honor!"_

_"Alistair, my friend," Zevran said calmly. "I love Lisa, and nothing will change that. However, you need a Queen with strength of character. One who will aid you in rebuilding Ferelden, and one you can trust implicitly. There is no one more qualified than our beautiful mage for such a job."_

_"I agree with your thoughts on this," Alistair began, "but what are you saying exactly? Surely you will not leave Lisa? She would be devastated; and as much as I would love her as my wife, I would never see her hurt."_

_"Never fear, __**mio fratello**__," Zevran said, smiling warmly, "I have no intention of leaving our fair Grey Warden alone. I would propose that I stay here in the castle, as head of security. You will surely need my help making sure that no one lingers who was loyal to Loghain, and you would have Lisa at your side. That would allow me to remain with my love as she aids you in running this great country. A win for all, no?"_

_Alistair sat back in his chair, pondering the suggestion. __**Should he really be considering this? No matter how much he loved Lisa, could he sit by and watch her with Zevran when she was his wife?**_

_"Oh, Maker, I didn't even think!" Alistair exclaimed. "What did Lisa say about all of this?"_

_"Lisa said it sounds perfect to her." a soft voice purred from the doorway. The mage in question strolled into the room, a broad smile on her beautiful face. She moved behind Zevran's chair and placed her hands on his shoulders. _

_"Think about it, Alistair." Lisa said, "It is the best solution. You know I love you dearly and you will need people near you who care for you and know how to protect you. Zev and I are the best people for that job. Let us help you. __**Keep us all together**__."_

_Her last statement destroyed any doubt he may have had. This was __**his**__ Lisa, his closest friend and the woman he loved, and she wanted to stay with him. He could handle anything if she was by his side._

_"But you're a mage! How will we ever get the Landsmeet to agree?" Alistair said, desperation in his tone._

_"Not to worry, Your Majesty." Zevran said slyly. "I have moved among the nobles and 'planted' the idea that the 'Hero of Ferelden' should be rewarded for saving them all. At one point or another during the Blight, Lisa has saved all of their families. They are now quite anxious to see her as Queen." _

_Zev continued, "I also overhead one noble say that the Chantry, after all that has been discovered regarding the drugging of the Templars, should be censored by the Crown and stripped of all power in Ferelden. I think you will find the Revered Mother to be too concerned with her own situation to argue against your marriage."_

_"Maker," Alistair said quietly, "this might actually work." _

_He glanced at Lisa one final time, and spoke in a soft voice. "You know, I will be expected to produce an heir." __**This is where she tells me to forget it,**__ he thought sadly._

_Lisa moved to Alistair's side and placed her fingers under his chin, lifting his face to hers. "We know that, Alis," she said tenderly and smiled at him. "Zev and I have discussed it at length and it's okay. We both know what is expected. I'm game if you are," she said teasingly and placed a loving kiss on Alistair's lips. _

_With that one kiss, their pact was sealed._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Lisa's tongue slipped into his mouth and he groaned, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her tightly. He had dreamed of this day, and could hardly believe that it was real. The woman he loved was in his arms and he was kissing her, claiming her as his own.

_Even an illusion was better than nothing_, he thought to himself. She may be Zevran's love, but in this moment, she was his wife, his Queen, and nothing else mattered.

"Starting without me, _mia caro_?", Zevran said as he sauntered into the bedroom. He walked to Lisa and ran his hand slowly down her back.

Alistair looked up and met the Antivan's eyes. "Zevran, may I ask what you are doing in my bedroom?"

"Of course you may, Your Highness," Zevran said, smiling wickedly. "I am here to ensure that your wedding night is everything that you want it to be. Am I not, Lisa?"

Alistair backed away slowly, "W-wait a minute, both of you. I do not recall agreeing to anything like this. What exactly is going on here?"

Lisa smiled coyly and looked from Zevran to Alistair. With a nod from the assassin, she moved toward her husband again and ran her hands down his arms. "You do want me, don't you, Alis?"

"_Maker, yes._" he said and felt himself harden at the sound of her voice. Her touch sent waves of pleasure shooting through his entire body.

"And I want you, too, Alistair. So much.." she said as her hand traveled over his chest, down his stomach, and curled sensually around his erection. "I also want Zevran. I want you together."

Lisa smiled wickedly. "I promise you pleasure like you have never known." Her hand was stroking him slowly, and he groaned loudly. "But I need my own satisfaction. And my greatest desire is to have you both, forever."

Alistair could no longer stand the sweet agony of her hand on him, bringing him ever closer to his climax. "Yes!," he cried lustily. "Whatever you want, my love! Whatever you need! Just please end this torture!"

Lisa released his cock and moved to the bed, sliding onto it and removing her gown. She was naked beneath it, and Alistair stood dumbfounded, gazing at her beautiful body.

Her breasts were large and full, with dark pink nipples. His eyes trailed down her taut stomach muscles and came to rest on her moist sex, soft hair glistening with her need.

She held her hand out to him. "Come to me, Alistair. Let me give you everything you have been wanting for so long."

Alistair climbed onto the bed, followed closely by Zevran. Lisa pulled Alistair's shirt over his head, as Zevran pulled down his breeches. He heard a moan of desire from his Queen as she gazed lovingly over his body.

"Lay on your back, lover," she whispered to Alistair and he complied. Lisa crawled up his legs and positioned herself over his throbbing penis.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her eyes twinkling lustily. At the trembling nod from her husband, Lisa lowered herself on him slowly, groaning as he filled her completely.

Lisa began to move steadily, rocking her hips to pull him deeper inside of her. Zevran moved behind her and reached around, grasping her breasts in his hands. The assassin moved in time with her, kissing her neck and rubbing her nipples between his fingers.

Alistair watched the couple writhing above him through heavily lidded eyes. Lisa gasped loudly and brought her arms up to wrap them around the back of Zev's neck, pulling him closer to her. "Alistair, you are amazing!" she purred, beginning to rock faster, filling his body with heat.

Zevran looked down at the man below him. "Touch her, " he ordered. Alistair reached up and placed his hands on her stomach, feeling her muscles twitch beneath them. Zev dropped his hand to Alistair's, guiding his fingers to the warm folds of Lisa's sex. "Here," he gasped, and slowly drew Alistair's thumb in circles around Lisa's clit, causing her to cry out wildly and grind harder onto the trembling King.

Together, the men brought Lisa closer and closer to her completion. She began to convulse tightly around Alistair' cock, screaming as her orgasms overtook her.

Unable to control his own need, Alistair spilled his seed deep inside his wife, panting for air and clutching tightly onto her hips.

When at last her climax subsided, Lisa slid from Alistair and lay next to him, Zev on her other side. The assassin ran his hands over her stomach, calming her.

Regaining her breath, Lisa turned to Zev. "I do believe it's your turn, darling," she purred and rose up onto her hands and knees.

Zev chuckled seductively and positioned himself behind her, running his fingers over her bottom and gently pulling her lips apart. He teased her clit with his fingers and pushed himself inside her in one strong thrust. Lisa cried out in ecstasy and moved with him, begging for him to thrust harder.

Her eyes fell on Alistair and saw he was growing hard once again. She licked her lips suggestively and smiled at her husband. "Come closer," she said huskily. " I want to taste you."

Alistair shivered and moved to lay below her, his now throbbing cock directly beneath her face. She leaned forward and grasped him with her hand, bringing him into her mouth and sucking gently, stroking him in time with Zevran's thrusts.

Zevran began to moan quietly, his passion building. With each thrust he continued fondling Lisa's nub, sending shivers of passion through her.

The three bodies were thrashing on the bed in unison, cries of passion filling the suite. Moving as one, they reached the peak of their ecstasy, finally collapsing in a heap of limbs.

Lisa was the first to speak. "Maker's Breath," she whispered. "That was the most amazing sex I have ever had!" Her male companions quickly agreed. She lay down next to Alistair, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Zevran curled up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, sighing contentedly.

As they fell asleep, Lisa released a deep sigh of contentment.

_It's good to be the Queen!_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_**mia caro = my darling**_

_**mio frotello = my brother**_


	2. The Things We Do For Love

**This story is dedicated to my wonderful friend and fabulous author, voltagelisa: hope you still love me in the end! ;-)**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and favorited this story**

**Huge thanks goes to my reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, FalynnAngel, bonesfan4evar4, elvenlover and FallingDarkAngel - what would I ever do without you?**

**To my evil twin and THE MOST AMAZING BETA READER EVER, Lisa: Love you so much, girl!**

**The title for this chapter comes from the song "The Things We Do For Love", by 10cc - YES, I am showing my age with this one! I just couldn't stop thinking of it when I was writing!**

**o*****o**

"You're going to _him_ again, aren't you?" Jowan whined from the bed as Madeline put on her robes.

"We are not going to talk about this again, Jowan." she answered, irritation creeping into her voice.

Suddenly, she felt arms encircling her, holding her tightly. "Please, Maddie, not tonight. Stay with me. I love you. I can't bear to think of his hands on you anymore."

Madeline shrugged his arms off of her body and turned to glare at him. "What did I say about love, Jowan? We aren't a couple, you and I," she stated coldly. "We are simply two people who come together to make each other feel good. And I _DO_ make you feel good, don't I, Jowan?" she added, reaching down to grasp his cock and massaging it gently.

Jowan gasped and closed his eyes, thrusting into her hand. Soon - too soon in Madeline's opinion - he spent himself onto her palm, groaning loudly. Madeline turned and wiped her hand on the towels in Jowan's room.

She turned back to him and smiled seductively. "Jowan, you know I have to go. I need to do this so we can all be safer. Maybe later if I can, I'll stop by again, alright?"

Jowan took her in his arms and kissed her softly. "I'll wait for you forever if I have to, Maddie. Someday you will want more, and I will be here."

Madeline smiled and walked into the hall. _What a child!_ she thought as she headed to her room. _Thinking I could ever love him!_ She only slept with him so he would keep his mouth shut about her true relationship. Jowan was fun in bed, but a future with him? Never! She was a smart girl, and had far higher aspirations.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Madeline was an apprentice and would soon be taking her Harrowing. She had been told she would be tested sometime in the near future, and had no fear of failing. She excelled in her studies, but her love was for Entropy magic. There was something thrilling about crippling one's foe with fear, or watching them fall from a properly placed sleep spell.

She hummed happily as she entered her room, grabbed her Tevinter robes, and headed for the communal washroom. She bathed, washed her hair and walked to the magical storerooms. She had her own key to enter, given to her by Senior Enchanter Leorah as a reward for clearing the area of giant spiders.

Madeline unlocked the door and walked inside, locking it behind her. She hurried through the hallways and advanced to a room to the rear. She knew a secret of which even Leorah was unaware. There was a secret passage in the rear of the storerooms which led directly to the Templars' quarters on the fourth floor of the Tower. This stairway was Madeline's destination. She touched her staff to a panel on a far wall, and a doorway opened, revealing a staircase leading up.

Madeline ascended the stairs and came to a door at the very top. She touched her staff to a second panel and the door opened into an opulent bedroom, housing dark oaken furniture with animal furs on the floor. She entered the room and looked around, surprised to find it empty.

The door closed and from behind her, a deep voice spoke, "Get on the bed."

Madeline felt her skin tingle at the sound of her lover's voice. She sauntered across the room and climbed onto the large bed, her heart pounding in her chest.

Her lover approached the bed and stared down at her. "I see you received the robes I sent you. Good," he murmured, running a hand up her leg. "Your body is far too perfect to be hidden under those drab garments the others wear."

Madeline moaned softly at his touch. "You are the only one I want looking at me. You know that."

He moved his hand to caress her face. "I do know that. But seeing the others lust for you makes my possession of you all the sweeter," he said gently.

Reaching up to grasp his arms, she pulled him toward her. "Please. I have waited all day for this. Make love to me," she begged.

_Maker,_ he thought, _what did I ever do to deserve her?_ _Bugger it, that doesn't matter now_. His deepest desire was right before him, and Knight-Commander Greagoir was too selfish to truly care.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Greagoir's affair with Madeline had begun two years before, when she was seventeen. She had been at the Tower since she was very young, only four years of age, and she had shown magical potential far beyond any apprentice housed there, even those who were far older.

Her magic had set her apart as a child, but her beauty had astounded everyone as she had grown older. By the time she turned seventeen, she was the desire of every man in the Tower, mage and Templar alike. She had eyes for only one man, though - Knight Commander Greagoir.

Greagoir represented everything Madeline craved; power, strength, danger. Whenever he entered a room, both mages and Templars fell silent in fear. Such a man could give Madeline everything she wanted.

The fact he was a Templar and had taken vows never even crossed her mind. She had already bedded several of the Templars in the Circle, and knew the vows they took were easily broken. Once she had discovered the stairwell into his room, she knew she had to make her move.

Their first night together had been a surprise for Greagoir. He had returned to his room after dinner one evening and found Madeline lying naked on his bed, a box of chocolates next to her. He started to protest, but the moment she crossed the room and held her body to his, he was lost.

In the two years since, hardly a day had gone by when they hadn't been together. It wasn't always sex; Greagoir had discovered that Madeline was a clever, vibrant woman and he could speak to her on any subject knowing that she would provide intelligent insights into it.

They kept their relationship a closely held secret. Only a few of Greagoir's most trusted Templars knew, and that was so they could keep an eye on the other men in the Tower who may have designs on Madeline. She knew nothing of this, of course. Greagoir never wanted her to know how much he truly cared for her, or how deep his jealousy ran.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Now, looking down at her, Greagoir knew he would never let her go. Rumors were circulating that the Grey Wardens were looking for recruits and Madeline was foremost in their minds. He knew that Irving considered her to be his prized student, and would no doubt recommend her highly to that bastard Duncan. _Well, they could all go to the Maker!_ She was his, and would stay that way.

He climbed into bed next to her and began slowly removing her clothes. He loved the way she squirmed under his touch and clawed at his armor, pulling at it desperately to remove it from him. They had been lovers for long enough that she could remove his clothing as easily as he could, and in no time at all they were locked in a tight embrace, nothing between them but the night air blowing in through his window.

Her kisses were like fire along his skin, searing him as she moved down his chest toward his throbbing erection. She ran her tongue around the head, making him cry out in passion. Slowly, she slid her lips around him, sucking gently as she drew him deeply into her mouth. Greagoir wrapped his fingers in her hair and guided her head up and down his length, steadily moving his hips against her, moaning her name with each thrust.

When he felt the familiar warmth begin to grow in his loins, he roughly pulled her hair, bringing her up to lie atop him. He kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue into her mouth as his hands positioned her hips above him. Grasping her tightly he plunged himself into her, never parting from the kiss.

Madeline growled into his mouth, grinding her hips relentlessly against him. She was always forceful during their lovemaking, demanding as much from him as he did from her. It was one of the reasons he knew he would never tire of her. She was the first woman in his life whose passion exceeded his own, and they strove constantly to bring each other to newer heights of pleasure.

Madeline broke their kiss and leaned back, moving her hips in tight circles, forcing gasps of pleasure from Greagoir. He ran his hands up her stomach, and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples roughly. He felt her quicken her pace, and sat up, pulling her tight against his chest and driving himself into her brutally. "Maddie," he growled loudly as he felt her walls tightening around him, and emptied himself into her. They rode the wave of their ecstasy together, and collapsed in a heap on the bed.

Madeline lay with her head on Greagoir's chest, panting heavily. She slowly ran her fingers over his chest and heard him sigh contentedly. "Happy, Knight Commander?" she purred breathlessly.

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "Always, when I'm with you, Maddie," he replied.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Greagoir lay in bed, watching Madeline sleep, her face peaceful as she drifted through the Fade. He knew what he was about to ask of her would be difficult, but he had faith in her ability to succeed; and, when she did, the rewards for them both would be immense. No one would ever threaten their relationship again.

His Templars had reported that Irving had been questioning some of the apprentices about his relationship with Madeline. They had always been careful of how they behaved around others, but the First Enchanter was no fool. He cared a great deal for his bright protégé, and Greagoir had no doubt that he would send her away if he were to learn the details of his relationship with her.

If Greagoir was to keep that which he held most dear, there was only one recourse.

Irving must die.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Maddie, darling, time to wake up," Greagoir said softly, and kissed her lightly on the lips. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him.

"So soon? You know how I hate to leave you," she complained groggily and curled deeper under the blankets.

He laughed and pulled her close. "And you know how I hate to see you go. But we can't have everyone seeing you exit the storage rooms first thing in the morning, now can we?" he asked, smiling gently at her.

"No, I suppose we can't," she grumbled and climbed out of the bed. He watched her as she moved across the floor and began to put on her clothes. He loved the way her lithe body moved as she walked.

She finished dressing and came back to the bed, bending over to kiss him. "Sit down a moment, would you, Maddie? There is something we need to discuss," he said seriously.

"What's wrong?" Madeline asked, concern in her eyes. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, darling, no," Greagoir said soothingly. "But I have something I need you to do for me - for the both of us."

"Of course," she said quickly, "whatever you need."

He sighed heavily and took her hands in his. "I have been told that Irving may have suspicions regarding our relationship." She moved to speak, but he put a finger to her lips. "Listen carefully, Maddie. I have no intention of allowing him to interfere in what we have together. In fact, I have a plan to ensure he never bothers us again. It all rests on you, however."

Now she appeared to be truly frightened. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to kill Irving," he said bluntly.

She rose sharply from the bed and stared at him in shock, "What? Kill him?" She lowered her voice to barely a whisper, as though she was terrified someone would hear them. "How do you think I could do that? I am only an apprentice and he is the First Enchanter. I may be powerful, but I am no match for him!" she whispered anxiously.

Greagoir rose from the bed and placed his hands on her arms. "Don't panic, Maddie. You know I wouldn't ask you to do something like this without giving you every advantage," he said soothingly and crossed the room to his armor. He reached inside a hidden pocket and removed a small, sheathed dagger. He walked back to her and held it out.

Maddie took it gingerly and held it in her palm. "You think this knife will stop him?" she asked, staring skeptically at the diminutive weapon.

"On the blade is a poison I had specially designed for the First Enchanter," Gregoir explained. "It contains an agent which will prevent any healing, and a paralytic. As soon as you stab him with it, his muscles will lock up and he will begin to lose function of his major organs. Death will be painful, but quick."

"Maker," Madeline said and held the knife at arm's length, as though it might bite her. "And how, exactly do you propose I get him to stand still while I stab him, hmmm, Greagoir?"

"I suggest you use the blessed gifts the Maker gave you, my dear," he replied and smiled suggestively at her.

"You want me to seduce him?" she said angrily. "You actually want me to give myself to that... that... old man? Have you truly no feelings for me, that you would want me to sleep with someone else?" She was sleeping with Jowan, but that was her choice, no one else's; and Greagoir didn't need to know about that.

Greagoir took the knife and placed it on his bed. Then he reached out and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. She tried to pull away, but he held her firmly in his grasp. She finally succumbed to his ardent attentions, and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He slowly pulled away, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Madeline," he said tenderly, "I know this won't be easy. But Irving will try to send you away if he discovers we are together. He has already been in contact with a Grey Warden who is looking for new recruits. My sources tell me yours is the first name on his list. If you don't want to leave, you need to do this. For us."

Madeline stared at him for a long moment, then nodded. "I understand, Greagoir. I will do as you ask. When does this need to be done?" she asked, her voice softly quivering.

"Tonight," he replied. "I have made certain arrangements with my men to protect you. Once Irving is dead, simply leave his room and send Cullen to me. He will be outside Irving's suite, awaiting your arrival. Return to your quarters and _do not leave them for any reason._ I will handle everything from there." He reached onto the bed and handed her the dagger, which she hid inside her robes.

"Now," he continued, "do you have a plan for getting into Irving's room?"

Madeline smiled sardonically, her color returning. "Leave the seduction planning to me. I think I can handle it. My skills worked on you, didn't they?" She turned quickly to leave and he grabbed her from behind, pulling her into him.

"You know I hate this, don't you?" he asked, and kissed her neck softly. When she made no move to answer, he turned her to face him and saw the tears building in her eyes. "Maddie," he whispered, and kissed her softly, feeling the tears flow onto his cheek. "It will all be over soon, and we will be safe again."

"I know," she said quietly. With that, she turned and left. Greagoir watched her walk away and gave a silent prayer to the Maker for her safety.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Madeline's day flew by. She went to her lessons, and studied in the library, the same as she did every day. Jowan had cornered her in the hallway after her morning class and pulled her into an alcove, kissing her passionately and once again declaring his undying love for her. She kissed him back and then pushed him away, anxious to be alone to plan for the evening.

As she walked away, she could have sworn she heard him say something about 'getting stronger' and 'killing that bastard'. She had too many things to think about to concern herself with his childish antics, however, and quickly returned to her room.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Irving always took his dinner in his suite, and once he was in for the evening, he rarely left. He spent much of his time reading and doing paperwork for the Tower. For the last several nights, however, he had been plagued with thoughts of his protégé and the Knight Commander.

He had first heard the rumors from two newly Harrowed mages who were gossiping in the mages' quarters. He had passed by their door and heard one mention that Madeline would soon be taking her Harrowing, and she would no doubt do fine as the Knight Commander had a 'vested interest' in her success.

The next hint of impropriety had come when Irving heard two Templars talking about having 'special duties' for Greagoir. "Yeah," the first one said, "I cannot imagine why we have to keep following her around. It's not like she's sleeping with anyone else but him, anyway."

The second replied, "no kidding! Oh, but what I would give to have a go at Maddie, myself, though." Both men had laughed and walked away, never seeing Irving standing around the corner.

_Damn him!_ Irving thought. _How could he do that to any apprentice, let alone Madeline!_ He knew she was extraordinarily talented, and Irving had such plans for her. One day he was sure she would take over as First Enchanter to the Circle, but not if Greagoir ruined her chances with a scandal of this magnitude. And the thought of Greagoir touching her, it just made his skin crawl!

He felt it best not to confront her about it. She would deny it, if only to protect herself. Instead, he decided that his best bet was to remove her from the Tower altogether until he could do something about the Knight Commander. Duncan and the Grey Wardens provided the greatest option, as she would be safely away from the Circle without being branded an apostate. She could return once Greagoir was dealt with.

His mind full of doubts and concerns, he barely heard the knock on his door. When it was repeated, he rose and moved quickly across the room, opening the door and emitting a loud gasp. Outside, barefoot and in only her nightclothes, was Madeline, tears streaming down her face.

"May I please come in, First Enchanter?" she asked quietly, and he immediately ushered her in, checking the hallway to make sure no one had seen her enter.

Madeline crossed the room and seated herself on Irving's settee, dabbing her eyes on her nightgown. He approached her slowly, and sat down at her side. "Madeline, dear, whatever is wrong?"

The young apprentice spoke softly, in a quavering voice, "Knight Commander Greagoir has been taking advantage of me. He discovered my diary and threatened to use its contents against me if I refused to please him."

Irving moved quickly, taking Madeline into his arms and patting her back. "There, there, Maddie," he said gently, "I will not let anything happen to you. Greagoir has committed a serious offense in touching an apprentice, and I will see that he pays for it!"

Slowly, Madeline wrapped her arms around Irving and put her head upon his chest. He felt a slight stirring in his loins, and quickly dismissed it. _Maker, I can't do this to her, as well._

"Thank you, First Enchanter," she said, her breath slowly returning to normal. "I am sorry I waited so long to come to you. I was just so very scared. And I was worried for you, as well."

"Me? Why would you be worried for me?" Irving asked curiously, pulling away from her and gazing into her face. "What did Greagoir say exactly?"

Madeline blushed and looked at her lap, staring at her hands. "Well, you see, First Enchanter, the diary was filled with dreams I had which included you, and he threatened to tell everyone it was a factual account of our relationship and not just the imaginings of an infatuated apprentice."

Irving's mouth dropped open slowly. Was she really saying what he thought she was? He felt himself harden painfully, and a blush rose quickly up his neck and onto his face.

He struggled to remain calm as he responded. "Um, Madeline, I am sure whatever you said in your diary could not have been that bad. We can fight him on this, as we know it isn't true."

"Yes, Ser," she said and continued looking at her lap. "But some of it was quite explicit."

Irving's heart began to race and he slowly lifted her chin up so that her gaze met his. "Really?" he asked, trying to hide the lust which was creeping into his tone. "Like what, exactly?"

Maddie ran her hand down the front of his robe and rested it on his engorged member, squeezing gently, making Irving moan aloud. She pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth and purred, "Why don't I show you instead?" As she spoke she slowly leaned forward and placed her lips on his, kissing him softly.

At the touch of her lips, Irving's senses returned to him and he pulled away from her, standing and moving across the room. "Madeline, this is highly inappropriate. I think you should return to your quarters now. We will speak more about Knight Commander Greagoir in the morning."

Madeline stood up and slowly glided toward him, pulling the string on her nightgown and allowing it to flutter to the ground. Irving felt his self-control waning as he stared at her perfect breasts, the thin curve of her stomach and her glistening sex. "Maddie..." he began, and she chuckled seductively as she came closer.

"Are you sure you want me to leave, First Enchanter?" she purred as she reached him and once again grasped his cock. "This," she said as she began rubbing his length, "says you don't."

The last of his restraint shattered, Irving grabbed Madeline around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her hungrily. He had dreamed of this so many times, and yet he never believed it would come true. Now she was his, and he would finally get everything he wanted.

Irving picked her up, lips still locked to hers, and carried her to the bed. He laid her on it, quickly removed his robes and smallclothes, and moved to her side, pulling her to him and kissing her again. She moaned softly into his mouth and grasped his hand, pulling it down between her legs and sliding his fingers into her soft, wet folds. "Touch me, Irving," she panted, and he began stroking her, at first slowly and then with more vigor, quickly bringing her to her climax, his hand drenched in her juices.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked each one clean, groaning as he tasted her. Maker, he needed more, so much more, and he quickly pushed her onto her back and climbed between her legs, positioning himself at her opening.

Madeline looked into his grey-blue eyes and smiled wickedly. "What are you waiting for, First Enchanter? Take what you want," she said, and gasped as he plunged fully into her. He began pumping into her ruthlessly, and Madeline was shocked to find she actually enjoyed it. He wasn't as adept as Greagoir, but he was certainly eager. She closed her eyes and let herself go.

Irving continued his assault on her sex, and began licking and biting her breasts, leaving marks in his wake. Suddenly, he withdrew and she opened her eyes in surprise. He was staring down at her with a passion she had never imagined she would see from him. "On your hands and knees," he ordered.

Madeline quickly complied, thrilled with this turn of events. He positioned himself behind her and once again thrust into her, crying out her name as he pounded her relentlessly. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to arch her back, thus allowing him deeper access into her. She felt herself building to climax again and moved harder against him. The sounds of their union reverberated off the walls. With a loud cry, they came together and fell to the bed, exhausted.

Madeline waited until she heard Irving breathing steadily and slowly pulled herself out from underneath him. She padded across the floor and reached into her nightgown, pulling out the dagger. Silently she crept back to the bed and climbed onto it, looking down into his face. She bent down and kissed him softly. "You are a good man, Irving. But you're not him." With that, she plunged the knife into his chest.

Irving's eyes flew open wide and he clawed at the dagger sticking out from his chest. Before he could pull it out, however, he felt his limbs grow stiff and his breath weaken. The pain was excruciating, and as the last rays of light left his eyes, he stared at the woman he had loved for so long, and thought he actually saw pity in her beautiful blue eyes.

Once Irving's breathing stopped, Madeline opened his door carefully and looked out. She saw Cullen and motioned him over. He came quickly and bowed slightly to her. "Knight Commander Greagoir said I was to tell you to go find him," Madeline spoke softly.

Cullen nodded and spoke, "is it done, Miss?"

"Yes," Madeline said and exited Irving's suites, walking quickly to her room and locking the door.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Everyone assemble in the Great Hall!" the voice yelled outside of Madeline's door. She pulled on her robes and made her way there, amazed at the chaos she saw all around. Mages and Templars alike were rushing down the hall, headed to the meeting, aware that something had happened, but not exactly what.

Madeline entered the Great Hall and saw Greagoir standing on one side with Cullen and his Templars. He looked up as she entered and nodded once. She knew that would be the only acknowledgement she would receive.

She started to move in his direction when Greagoir's voice rose above the din of the room, "May I have your attention, please!"

The room fell silent, all eyes on Greagoir. He cleared his throat and spoke up, "I have some bad news to share. Early this morning, First Enchanter Irving was found dead in his room, the victim of a heinous crime. He was stabbed sometime last night. The weapon appears to be a dagger dipped in poison." A loud gasp was heard around the room and several conversations erupted. Greagoir cleared his throat and silence fell again.

"The Templars made an exhaustive search of the Tower and have found the culprit. Apparently, First Enchanter Irving had been concerned that Blood Magic was being practiced in the Circle and had located the group's ringleader. That person killed Irving to keep him from reporting it to the Chantry.

He will be taken from here to Aeonar for execution, but not before we present you with the killer of your First Enchanter. Please bring in the prisoner, Ser Cullen."

The door to the room opened and a loud cry rang out in the crowd as Jowan was dragged in, hands tied and mouth gagged. Madeline's eyes opened wide and she had to fight the urge to be sick. Jowan looked terrible, and had been severely beaten. He looked around the room and his eyes met hers. She stared at him in pity and he responded with a look of adoration, before Cullen began pulling him from the room.

"Hold on a moment, Cullen," Greagoir said, moving to Jowan's side. The Knight Commander leaned down and spoke quietly into Jowan's ear. When he pulled back, there was a vicious smile on his face and Jowan struggled harder as Cullen forced him through the door and out into the darkness.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Madeline and Greagoir had made passionate love late into the night, and as she had laid in his arms, falling asleep, he had finally told her that he loved her. She had cried and confessed how much she loved him, then fell asleep in his arms. He had never been so happy. Everything had turned out perfectly.

As he lay next to his sleeping lover, Greagoir replayed the day's events. It had been a stroke of genius to use Jowan's dagger to kill Irving. He needed a story that would be accepted without question, and Blood Magic was the perfect excuse. The Chantry would never speak to a Blood Mage, so no matter what the man said, he would never be believed.

Not that Jowan would ever make it to Aeonar; Greagoir had seen to that. There would be an 'accident' on the way, and the murderer of the First Enchanter would be dead. It would be months before a replacement for Irving was found, and Greagoir had been asked by the Chantry to play a pivotal role in deciding the new First Enchanter. The new leader of the mages would make sure that Madeline would never be given to the Grey Wardens, and they would be safe.

As he began to drift into the Fade, Greagoir replayed in his head the words he had said to Jowan as he was removed from the Great Hall. He had whispered quietly, but definitively, "You should have known better than to ever touch what was mine, maleficar. As your miserable life ends, remember this: I will be with her every night, claiming her as you never could." He saw the look of hatred and hopelessness in Jowan's eyes as Cullen dragged him away. It made him smile.

Greagoir pulled Madeline close to him and wrapped his arm tightly around her, breathing in the scent of vanilla and Andraste's Grace in her hair. _She is mine,_ he thought, _and Maker help anyone who tries to take her from me._ For the first time in many months, Greagoir slept peacefully.

**~ The End ~**


	3. One Man's Loss

_**A very special congratulations to elvenlover on the birth of her son this morning! My best wishes for you both!**_

**This story is dedicated to my wonderful friend and fabulous author, Nithu - hope Riordan is everything you wanted him to be!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and favorited this story**

**Thank you to my newest reviewers - Nithu, Eva Galana, NightAngel37, cousland1982 and sandradee27 - Welcome to the Naughtiness!**

**Huge thanks goes to my reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, FalynnAngel, elvenlover and FallingDarkAngel - what would I ever do without you?**

**To my evil twin and THE MOST AMAZING BETA READER EVER, Lisa: Your support means more than I can ever say!**

**o*****o**

Ferelden's new King stared out the window of his study, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. His country was at peace again, following a devastating war with the darkspawn which nearly destroyed the nation. It had been almost a year since the Blight had ended, and much of the damage from the battle had been repaired. To the casual observer, the King appeared happy that his lands were now safe. However, a far deeper battle raged within King Alistair Theirin's heart...

Lady Olivia Cousland had been his constant companion throughout the war against the darkspawn. They were the only two members of the fabled Grey Wardens left in Ferelden and it had fallen to them to unite the kingdom against the Blight. It had been an enormous task, but they had fought valiantly together.

Olivia was far more than a fellow Grey Warden to Alistair. She was his best friend and the woman he loved with all of his heart.

From the first moment he had seen her at Ostagar, with her flowing auburn hair and deep brown eyes, he had been smitten. It had not taken long for his innocent crush to blossom into love and to his utter amazement, she had returned his feelings.

Theirs had been a passionate affair, cut short when she had made him King of Ferelden at the Landsmeet. An unfortunate side effect of becoming a Grey Warden was the inability to conceive. It would be difficult for a single Warden to bear children and nearly impossible for two. And Ferelden would demand an heir from its newly crowned King. Though Olivia swore they could make it work, and begged him not to leave her, Alistair had ended his relationship with her, in front of their companions, and she had been devastated.

Wishing to protect his love, even if he could not be with her, Alistair had agreed to participate in a ritual with the apostate, Morrigan, which would ensure that none of the Grey Wardens died when the Archdemon was slain.

When the Archdemon lay dead at the hands of Riordan, a Warden from Orlais, Alistair had turned to celebrate with Olivia atop Fort Drakon, but she was gone. He returned quickly to the castle, praying he would find her there, but even her belongings had vanished. Somehow she had managed to disappear without a trace.

As he stood staring at the empty bed they had shared, the enormity of his mistake came crashing down onto him. No matter the odds, he should never have pushed her away. She was the only woman he would ever love, and no one else would ever be his wife. _Duty be damned,_ he thought angrily, _I will find her and she will be my Queen!_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Thus began the exhaustive search for one of the Heroes of Ferelden. Alistair sent contingents of knights throughout the kingdom in an effort to locate his missing love, and all had returned empty handed. He had contacted his allies in Ostagar, the Circle Tower, even the Dalish in the Brecilian Forest hoping she had travelled to one of these locations. His heart grew heavier with each negative missive he received.

Now, almost a year after she had left him, he was no closer to finding her. He would never give up hope, though. Someone, somewhere had to know where she was. And Alistair would find her, no matter what it took.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Teyrn Fergus Cousland sat in his study, going over Highever's finances, when Gerald, the castle administrator, appeared at his door.

"Pardon me, Ser, but there is a Grey Warden in the Grand Hall seeking an audience with you," Gerald said quietly.

Fergus looked up, confusion on his face. "A Grey Warden, here?" he asked. "Send them in, please."

The door opened a few minutes later and Gerald ushered in a man Fergus recognized from the King's coronation. He stood up and approached the visitor, hand outstretched in greeting. "Riordan, isn't it?" he said cordially. "It is good to see you again. How may I help you?"

The Orlesian Warden grasped his hand and shook it warmly. "Thank you so much for agreeing to see me, Teyrn Cousland. I hope I am not interrupting anything important," Riordan said apologetically.

"No, of course not. Grey Wardens are always welcomed at Highever. Well, _most_ Grey Wardens, that is," Fergus added, his mind flashing back to the stories of his sister's humiliation at the Landsmeet.

Riordan smiled sadly. "I understand completely, Ser. Let me assure you that I did not come here at the behest of the King, although my business does concern your sister," he stated.

Fergus' gaze hardened at the mention of Olivia. "As I have already told _His Majesty_," he began, his tone filled with malice, "I have no idea where my sister has gone. And even if I did, I would no more tell him than I would the Archdemon, should it arrive and request the location."

"I am well aware of your feelings regarding King Alistair, and I happen to agree with you wholeheartedly," Riordan said bluntly. "He was a fool to ever push aside a woman like Olivia. A mistake which I would never make, myself, were I given the chance." He looked pointedly at Fergus as he spoke.

"Excuse me, Ser Riordan, but are you here to ask for permission to court my sister?" Fergus asked, his eyes open wide in shock. "I had no idea you even had feelings for her."

Riordan nodded his head and spoke quietly, "That is exactly why I am here, Teyrn Cousland. You see, although you have denied it, I know that you are aware of Lady Olivia's location. There is no conceivable way she would vanish without telling you, her only living relative, of her whereabouts. She simply isn't that type of woman. If I may, I would like to explain myself to you. When I am done, if you are agreeable, I wish to know where Olivia is so that I may seek her out."

Fergus stared at the Warden for a long moment before motioning to the seat across from his desk. "Please, sit and tell me what you wish," Fergus said, his curiosity piqued. "I do not wish to see my sister alone forever. If you are honorable in your desires, I may indeed disclose her location to you."

Several hours later, Riordan left Highever Castle, bound for a secluded farm in the Bannorn on Ser Reginald Gilmore's estate, at the far reaches of Highever.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Riordan Amherst had been born in Highever, the son of a local blacksmith. His youth was spent working in his father's shop, learning how to bend and forge metal. It was always assumed that he would take over from his father when he was old enough; but Riordan had greater plans for his future.

He had always wanted to be a soldier in the King's army and had trained as a fighter from an early age. He was especially skilled with wielding dual blades, and would often sneak onto Teyrn Cousland's estate to watch his knights as they trained. It was during one of these trips that he had first seen Olivia Cousland.

Riordan had discovered a grove of trees that overlooked the training grounds, and afforded enough room for him to sit comfortably and observe the knights during their daily routines. One day, as he sat and watched he heard the Teyrn's son, Fergus, as he approached the men with a female companion. He couldn't see the girl well, at first, but he noted how all the knights bowed as the young woman walked past.

She and Fergus entered the center exercise ring and turned to face each other. Fergus had his back turned toward the trees, so Riordan was able to see the young woman clearly. His heart leapt in his chest as he gazed upon her exquisite face. She had the darkest brown eyes he had ever seen and he knew in an instant that he could easily lose himself in their depths.

"So, Liv, let's see if you can hold your own against a true fighter," Fergus goaded his sister as he began to slowly approach her, his longsword drawn.

_Maker_, Riordan thought, _that is Olivia Cousland?_ He had heard stories of the Teyrn's daughter, both of her beauty and her skill as a warrior, but he had never imagined he would see it for himself.

His attention was drawn back to the pair in the yard as Olivia softly chuckled and drew her daggers. The siblings began to circle each other, looking for some weakness in the other's stance. It was Olivia who broke the stalemate, charging her brother, her movements flowing seamlessly from one attack to the next. Sparks flew as their blades met, and cheers went up from the men watching.

The battle was over quickly, and Fergus ended up flat on his back, his sister's blades lightly touching his throat. The knights applauded the young woman and she helped her brother up, hugging him tightly after he rose. Her smile was magnificent, and as she headed back to the castle with Fergus, Riordan knew she had stolen his heart.

Riordan had been recruited by the Grey Wardens not long after seeing Olivia, and he was sent to Orlais, where he resided until the Blight had called him home. He had heard stories of Arl Howe's attack on Highever Castle and thought Olivia to be yet another victim of the massacre, until Duncan had written and told him of their escape and her subsequent Joining.

After the Battle of Ostagar, he had searched the country for any remaining Wardens and had believed them all to be dead, Olivia included, until the day she rescued him in Arl Howe's dungeon. When he killed his guard and stepped from his cell, he had never imagined it would be the beautiful Olivia who would be standing there staring at him.

Once again, fate would intervene to keep Riordan from her. She was deeply in love with Maric's bastard son and fellow Grey Warden, Alistair, and Riordan had been sure she would be made Queen alongside the young man at the Landsmeet.

He had been witness to Olivia's public humiliation as Alistair rejected her in front of their companions, and he had longed to drive his blades through the future King's head for his ignorance. Alistair had been given that which Riordan had wanted more than anything else, and he had abandoned her for the throne.

Riordan had wanted to make his feelings known to Olivia at that moment, but he knew they still had a Blight to stop and one of them could lose their lives in the attempt. So he kept silent, and fought as never before to reach the Archdemon ahead of her so he could save her from having to sacrifice herself. He had succeeded and could not understand what had happened when the Archdemon lay dead at his feet and he still lived.

Then, she had vanished. Just as he had found her, she was gone and no one seemed to know to where. Riordan spent the next month in Denerim, helping repair the damage done during the battle and keeping a close eye on the new King, who seemed determined to find his lost love and bring her back to marry her. _Fool!_ Riordan thought angrily. _Do you really think she will return to you, after what you put her through?_

Riordan had returned to Orlais to report to his superiors. There had been many questions as to why he was still alive, and Riordan could offer no explanation. Alistair had claimed to have no knowledge of what had happened, and it was finally decided by those in power in Weisshaupt that it would be best to leave the situation alone. As soon as he had completed his final tasks in Orlais, Riordan had packed his bags and headed for Highever, determined to find the missing Warden and reveal his feelings to her.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Skeffington Manor was a small farmstead located deep within Highever. It was surrounded by a forest, and was practically unknown by anyone outside the immediate area. It had, therefore, been the perfect place for Olivia to go after fleeing Denerim.

Fergus had been at the coronation, and had learned from Zevran what had transpired between Alistair and Olivia. He had searched for his sister in Denerim, but when he could not find her, he returned home to Highever.

She had appeared at Highever Castle a few days after his arrival, and told him she had purchased the manor with what money she had left after the Blight. She begged him to keep her secret, as she had heard Alistair was searching for her and she did not want to be found. She may still have loved the King, but she could never forgive him for the pain he had caused her. Fergus said he understood and would ensure that no one bothered her.

The next several months passed quickly for Olivia as she worked on the farmstead. She loved the freedom it gave her and her pain at losing her love grew easier to bear with each passing day. The people of Highever were deeply protective of the Couslands, and they quickly turned away any soldiers who travelled through looking for Olivia.

Riordan arrived at the manor on a cool autumn day, the leaves turning gold on the trees. He walked slowly up across the fields and stopped as he heard laughter and barking ahead in the main pasture.

He approached cautiously, positioning himself behind a grove of trees. He wanted to see what the excitement was all about before he made his presence known. He peered around the trees and the sight before him stole his breath.

Olivia was in the pasture, seated atop a pure white horse, her long hair streaming around her in the breeze. She wore a pair of simple riding breeches and a flowing white shirt. Her skin was tanned and she appeared blissfully happy as she jumped her horse over the various fences in the field, followed closely by Zeus, her faithful Mabari hound.

Riordan maintained his place behind the trees, watching with fascination at the flawless way Olivia handled her mount. It was as though they were one being, horse and rider, soaring over the tops of the fences effortlessly.

The breeze shifted and Zeus caught the scent of the intruder. He immediately began barking furiously and turned in the direction of the trees. Olivia brought her horse to a halt and pulled a dagger from the saddle, looking in Riordan's direction.

His hands held up in front of him, the Warden came out from his hiding place and moved toward Olivia, smiling broadly. It took her a moment to recognize him, then she smiled back tentatively, sliding from her horse and coming to greet him.

"Riordan," she said cautiously as she neared him, and her voice flowed like velvet over his skin. "What brings you here? How did you find me?"

"Please don't be alarmed, Olivia," he began, "no one knows I am here except your brother. I spoke with him this afternoon and he told me where you were."

"And why would he do that?" she asked. "Fergus has kept my location a secret for almost a year now."

Riordan spoke calmly, "May we go inside and speak, Olivia? It is getting dark out and I would not wish for you to catch a chill."

Suddenly, Olivia's eyes opened wide and she blushed deeply. "Oh, Riordan, I am so sorry! My manners have become atrocious over the months of being alone. Please come in," she said and led him into the house.

They were met inside by Florence, the housekeeper for Skeffington Manor, who set about getting a room ready for Riordan and organizing a large dinner for their company. Olivia led him into her library, and they sat before the fireplace, glasses of wine in their hands.

"So, will you tell me now what brings you all the way to Highever?" Olivia asked.

"You did, my dear Olivia," Riordan answered bluntly.

She stared at him, confusion evident on her face. "Pardon me? What do you mean 'I did'?" she asked, her tone growing cold.

"Did you think that you could just vanish forever, Olivia? You have friends who are worried sick about you." Riordan said angrily.

"Yes, well, my _friends_ don't need to know where I am, Riordan!" Olivia cried as she stood up and began pacing the room. "I have been just fine without them these past months."

He stood up and went to her, grabbing her arms and pulling her close to him. She tried to pull away, but he refused to let go. "No! You will listen to me!" he said, his eyes dark with emotion. "I know Alistair hurt you, and I do not expect you to forgive him, but you cannot allow his ignorant mistake to keep you hidden forever! You deserve some happiness."

She shivered at the nearness of him. It had been so long since anyone had touched her, and she felt the many months of isolation wearing heavily on her. Without a word, she threw herself into Riordan's arms and began to cry, releasing all of the deep pain she had kept hidden away; pain she didn't even realize she still felt.

He held her tightly, and felt his heart break at every tear that fell from her beautiful eyes. He knew what true loneliness was like. He had spent many years looking for someone or somewhere to call his own. Even as a Warden, he had spent his time away from others, travelling on missions to far off lands; never really connecting with anyone. He would not allow her to become as jaded as he had.

When her tears finally slowed, she pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. "I am so very sorry to have done this to you," Olivia stammered. "I am usually much stronger than this."

Riordan wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled warmly at her. "You never need to apologize to me, Olivia. I know the last year has been difficult for you," he said gently. "If you would let me, I would like to stay for a while. I recently left the Wardens and I find myself at a loss as to what to do now. I was raised in Highever, and would love the chance to call it home again."

Olivia's eyes shone brightly in the firelight. "If you would like to stay, Riordan, I would be honored if you would consider Skeffington Manor your home," she said and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Riordan felt his heart swell with emotion. _Just give her time,_ he thought to himself. _Soon you can speak your true feelings._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The next few weeks passed quickly for Riordan and Olivia. Harvest time was fast approaching in Highever and much work needed to be done at the manor. The duo spent their days outside, helping the farmers prepare their crops for market. Their evenings were spent riding Olivia's horses, Brea and Malcolm, and sitting quietly near the lake, watching the stars. Their friendship grew deeper with each passing day, and Riordan knew the time would come soon to be honest with Olivia about his love for her.

Their relationship changed forever one late autumn afternoon as they were stacking hay for winter. There were plenty of field workers on hand to handle this job, but the barn was Olivia's favorite place and she insisted on completing the task herself.

Riordan had been in town picking up supplies for the horses and he returned to see the Warden hauling large bales of hay into the barn. He stood and watched her work for a few minutes, marveling at the way her lithe body moved as she lifted the heavy bundles. She never looked more beautiful to him than she did when she wore her riding clothes, her hair left free to float down around her hips.

She turned and caught him staring, a sly smile upon his lips. She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head at him. "Do you intend to continue staring at me all day, or would you care to make yourself useful?" she said, laughter in her voice.

"Well," he responded, "if given a choice, I think I would prefer to stand here and watch the lovely lady of the manor continue working. I fear that such behavior might result in bodily harm to myself, however."

Olivia laughed heartily and said, "And you would be correct, dear ser! Now, would you get yourself over here and help me, please?"

"Aye, Aye, mistress!" he called and followed her into the barn.

They worked together for the next several hours, stacking hay and cleaning stalls. Finally, exhausted and sweaty, they both collapsed onto a loose haystack, breathing heavily.

Riordan rolled toward Olivia and watched her resting, her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful, and he leaned closer to her, finally giving into the urges he had held in check for so long. He lightly brushed his lips against hers, heart pounding in his chest.

Olivia gasped and opened her eyes, gazing at Riordan as he gently kissed her. He heard her reaction and pulled back quickly, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"I am sorry, Olivia," he said quietly. "I had no right to do that without your permission."

She stared at him, her expression unreadable. It had been so long since she had felt desire for someone, and the emotion hit her powerfully, frightening her. She could accept his apology, and go back to the way things were, or she could follow her heart, and finally let go of the past.

Her gaze never leaving his, she reached up and pulled Riordan's face down to hers, capturing his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking gently on it.

Riordan growled deeply and grasped Olivia's arms, pulling her on top of him and holding her tightly to his chest.

Their kiss deepened, and Riordan slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her for the first time. Never had he imagined anything this wonderful and his need to claim her grew. He slid his hands up under her shirt and caressed her naked back lovingly, feeling her muscles move beneath his fingertips.

She pulled away, gasping for breath, and stared deep into his eyes. "I never thought I would feel this way again," she whispered, and smiled down at him. "I tried to close off my heart, afraid of the pain that comes with love. But you have reawakened something deep inside of me, and I don't want to let fear hold me back anymore."

"You never have to fear with me, Olivia," Riordan said tenderly. "I promise to protect your heart for as long as you will allow it."

He rolled them both over and lay on top of her, his legs between hers. Their kisses resumed, more passionate than before and he slowly ran his hand up under her blouse, softly brushing his fingers over her breasts. In one quick tug, he ripped her breast strap away, freeing her to his touch.

With deft movements, they undressed each other; finally lying together with no barriers between them. Riordan gazed down at his lover and drank in every detail of her naked body with his eyes. "You are so very beautiful, Olivia," he said huskily, and began kissing her neck, moving down to her breasts, where he lavished attention on each pert nipple. He slowly slid his hand between her legs to caress her inner thighs.

Olivia groaned and writhed under his touch, parting her legs, allowing him full access to her dripping core. He slid two fingers deep inside her and began thrusting them in and out, bringing cries of ecstasy from deep within her throat.

She reached down and took him in her hand, gently stoking him in time with the movement of his fingers, bringing them both close to their release.

"Wait!" he moaned and pulled his fingers from inside her, bringing a sob of frustration from Olivia. "I need to feel myself inside you, my love. I am desperate for you."

Staring at Riordan through hooded eyes, Olivia bit her lower lip and guided him to her opening. With one forceful push he entered her, his body shaking as he felt her tighten around him. For a long moment, they lay together, unmoving, reveling in the feel of each other. Then Riordan began driving his hips against her, deeper inside with each thrust.

"Oh, yes! Harder!" Olivia called out, digging her nails into his back, thrusting her hips up to meet his, losing herself in the feel of him within her. She felt her inner muscles contract and she screamed his name, pulling his lips back to hers, kissing him passionately as she came.

"Oh, Maker, I'm... uh... ugh!" Riordan cried as her walls squeezed him tightly, and he finally let go, spilling his seed deep inside her.

Exhausted and spent, they fell into each other arms and slept, the hay soft and fragrant beneath their bodies.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Olivia awoke to find Riordan watching her, a gentle smile on his lips. "And how long have you been staring so, Riordan?" she asked shyly.

"Not so long. I could watch you like this forever," he confessed. "To be truthful, I first watched you when you were unaware many years ago, as you dueled with Fergus in your family's courtyard. It was that day I knew that you would hold my heart forever, Livie."

Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. For the first time in many months, she felt whole, complete. "You never said anything. I had no idea," she said quietly.

"You were involved with Alistair when we met, and I would never have deigned to interfere," he said, gently brushing his fingers over her cheek. "Then you were gone, and I was sure I had missed my only chance for true happiness. I will be eternally grateful to the Maker for my being wrong."

"My dearest Riordan," Olivia purred as she pulled him close, "allow me to demonstrate just how wrong you were."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The letter arrived at Denerim Castle three months later, addressed to Alistair. Recognizing the script, he tore it open quickly and began reading with earnest.

_Your Majesty,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I, myself, have never been better._

_It is my greatest pleasure to inform you that I have located Lady Olivia Cousland. After an extensive search, Lady Cousland was found to be living on a farmstead in Highever. I am sure you will be pleased to hear that she is in excellent health._

_Shortly after my arrival at Highever Castle, I was greatly honored to be in attendance for the wedding ceremony of our dearest Olivia to Riordan Amherst, your fellow Grey Warden. It was a small service, attended by only the closest family and friends._

_The couple now reside at Skeffington Manor, where I have been retained as Captain of the Guard. I assure you that under my watch, __**no one**__ shall bring harm to the Amhersts or their loved ones._

_Stay safe. I wish you the best of luck with your search for a 'proper' bride, one who will bear you the children you so richly deserve. The kingdom does need an heir soon, does it not?_

_Yours,_

_Zevran Arainai_

_P.S. I almost forgot the best news. Riordan and Olivia, both Wardens I might add, are expecting their first child later this summer. Interesting how these things work out, isn't it?_

The letter fell to the ground as the first sob wracked the King's body.

**~ The End ~**


	4. Need You Now

**Last week I heard the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum and I knew it deserved a story. Hope I have done it justice!**

**I owe a huge THANK YOU to voltagelisa, who gave me the perfect star for this story!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and favorited this story**

**Thank you to my newest reviewers - CCBug, zevgirl and Raven Jadewolfe - Welcome to the Naughtiness!**

**Huge thanks goes to my reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, FalynnAngel, elvenlover, Nithu, Eva Galana, NightAngel37, and FallingDarkAngel - You make it all worthwhile!**

**My wonderful Beta Reader, Lisa: What can I say? I couldn't have asked for a better friend, truly! Love ya so much!**

Arianna Tabris lay on the roof of her father's home, staring up at the stars. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she wished she were anywhere but in the Alienage. Her life had changed so much in the short time since she had last been home and as she watched the heavens above her, she contemplated the events that had brought her to this point.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Arianna had left the Alienage months before, recruited by the Grey Wardens after killing Bann Vaughan Kendalls, the son of the Arl of Denerim. Vaughan had interrupted her wedding to take Arianna and several of her female friends to his home. His plan was to rape the women, sharing them amongst his friends. He had succeeded in attacking Arianna's cousin, Shianni, before the bride had reached his room, murdering Vaughan and his comrades in defense of the elven women.

In the fray, her fiancé, Nelaros, had been killed. After rescuing her friends and returning to the Alienage, the city guards had come to arrest her and Duncan, the Grey Warden Commander who was visiting the elven elder, had conscripted her, saving her from certain death.

The next several weeks were a blur. She was taken to Ostagar, where she officially joined the Grey Wardens. The King had been betrayed by his closest advisor, Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, and the darkspawn had killed all but two of Ferelden's Wardens, Arianna and a former Templar named Alistair. It had fallen to them to unite an entire land against the Blight while evading attempts on their lives from Loghain and his allies.

Arianna had travelled to places she never imagined she would see. She had met the dwarves in Orzammar and stayed with the Dalish elves in the Brecilian Forest. She had rescued Redcliffe Village from an undead horde and saved the Circle of Magi from abominations.

Yet none of these things had affected her as strongly as the elven assassin sent to kill her. Zevran Arainai, a member of the Antivan Crows, had been hired by Loghain to kill her and Alistair. He had sprung a trap on them as they were travelling to the Circle Tower, but he had greatly underestimated the strength of the remaining Wardens. He and his band were easily defeated, but instead of killing him, Arianna had chosen to interrogate him.

Zevran had used his considerable charms in an attempt to convince Arianna to spare his life, and against the advice of her fellow travelers, the elven Warden had chosen to accept his offer. She had felt an instant kinship to the handsome elf, and it wasn't very long before the two were inseparable. They began as cautious allies, and had developed into close friends. Then, among the Dalish in the Brecilian Forest, they had given in to their desires and become lovers.

The couple had agreed to keep their relationship casual, as both were unfamiliar with real commitment. Arianna's marriage had been arranged, and though she was sorry Nelaros had died, she had never loved him. Zevran had been raised by prostitutes before being sold to the Crows and he had been taught that love was a weakness. As neither knew what the future would bring, it was easier to keep everything uncomplicated with emotions.

The best of plans go awry, however, and Arianna found herself falling harder for Zevran as each day passed. She was anxious when he was away from her on missions, and her heart leapt every time he returned safely. She knew she was deeply in love with him, but would never admit it, as she didn't want to scare him off.

When they had arrived in Denerim for the Landsmeet, which would decide the ruler of Ferelden, the Antivan Crows had made an attempt on Zevran's life. His former partner, Taliesan, had appeared and offered to bring Zevran back into the fold, if only he would kill Arianna. Her heart in her throat, Arianna listened as her Antivan elf refused the offer, saying that no one would harm her in his presence.

She and Zevran had defeated the Crows together, and as the last assassin lay dead at their feet, Arianna told Zevran he was free to choose his own path should he wish to. He smiled gently and thanked her, deciding that he would stay to help her defeat the Blight.

After the battle against Taliesan and the Crows, however, something changed in their relationship. Zevran had grown distant, often sleeping away from their tent at night. When she questioned him, he had skirted the issue, and quickly walked away. Ari began to worry that Zevran was changing his mind about staying with her, and though she longed to know the truth, she was afraid to push the issue.

Despite her breaking heart, duty came first, and Arianna had continued her mission to rally the nobles of Ferelden behind Alistair as their new King. She had rescued Loghain's daughter and Ferelden's current ruler, Queen Anora, from the clutches of Arl Rendon Howe, and was arrested for his murder. Upon her escape from Fort Drakon, Anora had informed Arianna about some unrest in her home, the Alienage, and suggested she search for evidence of Loghain's misdemeanors there. That quest had led her back to where it all began.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Earlier in the day, Zevran had accompanied her to the Alienage, along with Leliana, Oghren and Alistair, though the two elves barely spoke to each other. She had been reunited with Shianni, who had let slip the story of Arianna's wedding day, much to the surprise of her comrades. The group discovered that Loghain was selling the Alienage elves to the Tevinter Imperium. Arianna and her companions had stopped the abductions, freeing many of them from imprisonment, including Arianna's father, Cyrion.

Her father had insisted that the rescuers stay for dinner and they had gladly accepted. After the meal, Arianna walked outside for some fresh air. Zevran followed her as she approached a secluded spot and sat down, her back to him.

He approached her cautiously and cleared his throat, not wanting to scare her. "May I speak with you, Ari?" he asked quietly.

Arianna turned to him, her gaze questioning. "Certainly, Zevran. What do you need?" she asked, her stomach in knots.

"I have something I wanted to show you," he said quietly and unhooked a small pouch from his sword belt. Arianna watched him closely as he opened the pouch and turned it over, shaking it gently. A small gold earring fell into his palm and he turned it over in his fingers before lifting it up for her to see.

"I thought I might give this to you," he said, holding the earring out to her. "I acquired it on my very first job for the Crows. A Rivaini merchant prince, and he was wearing a single, jeweled earring when I killed him. In fact, that's about all he was wearing. I thought it was beautiful and took it to mark the occasion. I've kept it since... and I would like you to have it."

Ari looked at him, stunned. "You want me to have this?" she said, her eyes dropping to the glittering object.

"Don't get the wrong idea about it. You killed Taliesan. As far as the Crows will be concerned, I died with him. That means I'm free, at least for now," he explained quickly. "Feel free to sell it, or wear it... or whatever you like. It's really the least I could give you in return."

Arianna stood up, her face flushing a deep red. " 'Don't get the wrong idea about it', you say? I see, this is the same payment as you would give to any common prostitute who warmed your bed, then?" she cried angrily.

Zevran looked mortified as he replied, "Arianna, I don't understand. I offered you a gift and yet you are angry."

"You know what, Zevran?" Ari yelled, her eyes filling with tears. "Keep your earring. I don't want it, or anything else from you anymore!" She rushed past him, dashing back into her father's house and slamming the door.

Zevran stood, staring after her in confusion. _What just happened?_ he thought dazedly. It had seemed like a good idea to offer her the earring. After all, it meant a great deal to him, as did she. Well fine, if she wanted to behave that way, he would keep the jewel.

_Ungrateful woman,_ he thought furiously and stormed out of the Alienage, heading for the Gnawed Noble Tavern and a great deal of ale.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Do you really intend to stay up here all night, cousin?" Shianni asked as she climbed onto the roof and sat down next to Arianna. The Warden had run through the house, crying, and scrambled out of the upstairs window several hours previously, and her friends and family were growing concerned. Shianni, as her closest friend, had been unanimously voted as the one who should approach the distraught young woman.

"Possibly" Ari replied, refusing to meet her cousin's eyes.

Sighing heavily, Shianni laid down next to her. "Then maybe you should tell me exactly what is wrong, so I can explain to your father why his adult daughter is behaving like a child," she stated bluntly.

"I am not being a child! It is not childish or unreasonable to want the man you love to return those feelings or to want him to take your relationship as more than just a toss on a bedroll!" Ari yelled angrily, her tears beginning to flow anew. As she cried, she told Shianni everything about her relationship with Zevran, up to and including the fight over his gift.

Shianni pulled her cousin into her arms and let her cry, rubbing her back tenderly. Once Ari's sobs quieted, Shianni spoke softly, "I am so sorry you are facing this now, with everything else you are forced to deal with. However, you told me yourself that Zevran was raised in a 'less than ideal' environment, where he was taught that love was only for fools. Would it not make sense that he wouldn't know how to tell you he loved you, except through a token of affection; say, an earring, perhaps?"

Arianna sat up quickly, realizing that Shianni could have a point. "Maybe," she said carefully, "but that still doesn't explain why he would tell me it didn't matter what I did with it. He even went so far as to suggest I could sell it! Now, if he really loved me, why would he say that. Unless..."

Suddenly, Arianna jumped up and headed for the window back into the house. As she climbed through, she turned and blew a kiss to Shianni. "Thank you so much, cousin!" she cried cheerfully. "I know what I have to do. Please tell everyone I am fine and not to wait up!"

Shianni shook her head, laughing softly as she heard the front door of the house slam shut and saw Arianna running down the street, toward the Market District. A few minutes later, she re-entered the house and was met by several startled faces, all awaiting an explanation.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zevran sat at a table in the Gnawed Noble Tavern, staring into his fifth mug of ale. He had replayed his fight with Arianna in his mind countless times over the last several hours, and he still couldn't figure out what had gone wrong.

He had intended the earring to be a peace offering, a way to apologize for his erratic behavior of late. He knew she was confused as to why he no longer sought her company at night; while he had no words to explain his actions, he had hoped the small jewel would ease her mind, at least until he could sort through his own feelings.

Instead, it had the opposite effect, and he wasn't sure what to do now, if anything, to correct the mistake. Surely anything he tried would only make matters worse! So, rather than going back to the Alienage, he sat in the tavern and looked for answers in the bottom of his mug. Occasionally the front door would open and he would look up, hoping to see her there, but it wasn't to be. Eventually, he gave up looking. It was because of this that he didn't see the new arrival until he had reached the table where Zevran sat.

"So, drinking away your woman troubles, are you?" a gruff voice asked sarcastically.

Zevran looked up from his drink to find Oghren standing at the table, a wry grin on his face. "That would be correct, my fine dwarven friend. Join me?" he asked, motioning to the chair across from him.

"Don't mind if I do," Oghren said and sat down, ordering a tankard from the barmaid as she walked by.

The pair sat in silence for quite awhile, drinking and listening to the conversations of the other patrons around them.

"So, I just left a rather unpleasant scene back in the Alienage," Oghren stated, taking another swig from his mug.

"You don't say?" Zevran responded, trying to seem disinterested. "Alistair's hair get messed up again?"

Oghren laughed heartily and then belched, wiping his mouth and continuing, "Not this time. Though the little pike-twirler is none too happy with you, I must say."

Zevran snorted. "Well, he can join the club, then," he said, staring down at the table. "It seems no matter what I do, someone gets angry."

"So I hear," Oghren agreed. "Wanna tell me what you did this time? Might make you feel better."

The assassin looked up, expecting to see the dwarf laughing at him, but his companion wore a stony expression. "You are serious?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Do I look like I am joking?" Oghren responded, uncharacteristically somber. "Look, I just left a house full of concerned people, as their leader has locked herself on the roof and has been sobbing hysterically for hours. Now, I can't be expected to sleep with a bawling woman above my head. So I suggest you spill it before I reach across this table and beat it out of you!"

_She was crying?_ Zevran thought, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. He had known she was angry, but tears were something altogether different. He had only seen her cry once since he had joined her, and that was after she had met her dead Warden Commander in the Fade while under the influence of the sloth demon in the Circle Tower. The sight had been almost more than he could take, and it was then he realized his feelings for Ari were far deeper than those of a simple sexual conquest.

Nodding his head slowly, Zevran told Oghren about the fight he had with Arianna over the earring he offered her. Oghren sat in silence, an act which expressed to Zevran just how concerned he was for his Warden leader. When the elf reached the end of his story, his dwarven companion shook his head and then burst into raucous laughter.

Shocked at his reaction, Zevran asked, "My friend, I fail to see the humor in any of this."

Still chuckling, Oghren looked at him, shaking his head. "Let me get this straight. You wanted to let the Warden know how important she was to you, so you offered her the earring off of a dead mark, and then told her she could do whatever she wanted with it, including selling it?" he asked mirthfully. "And now you can't figure out why she is so upset? I think the damned Mabari is smarter than you!"

At the look of righteous anger on the elf's face, Oghren continued, "I may not have had the best luck with women, but even I know a woman wants to feel special to the man she loves. And, do not mistake it, elf, the Warden does love you. Now, just imagine how she felt when you offered her a beautiful jewel, which she thought meant something to you, and then told her you didn't care what she did with it? You are lucky you walked away with your stones intact!" With that, the dwarf took a long gulp of his ale and belched loudly.

Zevran's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. Instead of making her feel special, he had made her feel cheap, common. Now her comments made perfect sense. _What a fool I have been!_ he thought, angry with himself. His mind began to race through the possible options he could take to fix this situation.

As though Oghren could read his thoughts, he leaned across the table, grabbing Zevran's mug. "Now, my elven buddy, what say you go and apologize like a good little boy so 'ole Oghren will have a peaceful place to sleep when he gets back to the Alienage," he said, downing Zevran's ale before returning to his own.

"Let us hope it is that simple, my drunken friend," Zevran said as he rose from the table. He placed his hand on the dwarf's shoulder as he passed him and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Oghren grunted and replied, "Yeah, well, don't spread it around."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zevran exited the tavern and walked quickly toward the Alienage, trying to think of the right words to say to Arianna. As he rounded the last corner before the Alienage entrance, he stopped short, staring at the figure walking toward him.

Arianna froze in place as she realized Zevran was the person approaching from the direction of the Gnawed Noble Tavern. He looked nervous, and she smiled softly at him as her heart pounded in her chest.

He took a tentative step toward her and that was all the encouragement Arianna needed. She dashed toward him and threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly and bursting into tears yet again.

"Please do not cry, mia amore," Zevran said, wrapping his arms tightly around Arianna and running his hands over her back. "There will be no need for you to cry ever again; not if I have anything to say about it."

"I am so sorry, Zevran," she whispered in his ear, "I have been such a fool."

The assassin chuckled softly. "Then we are truly the perfect pair, my dear, as I cannot imagine a bigger fool than I have been these past weeks," he said and pulled her head back, kissing her tenderly.

When their kiss ended, Zevran looked deeply into Ari's eyes and brought his hand to her face, wiping away her tears. "I think we need to take this conversation somewhere more private, would you not agree?" he asked.

Ari nodded. "Well, that leaves out the Alienage, and frankly, I have no desire to return to Arl Eamon's estate, so what would you suggest?" she asked him, running her hands through his hair.

"Well, I know one place that will be quite deserted," Zev said slyly and pulled Ari toward the main gates of the city.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Their camp was still set outside of town, in case of necessity; but it was empty, as all the companions had places to stay in town. Zevran let Arianna to his tent and pulled her inside.

She sat down on the bedroll and laid back, breathing deeply of his scent. Zevran laid next to her, on his side, and placed his hand on her stomach.

"We need to talk, my sweet," Zev said, smiling softly.

Ari nodded, and sat up, taking his hand between hers. "I know I need to apologize to you for my behavior earlier, Zevran.." she began, before he placed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"No, Arianna, I am the one who needs to apologize; for the horrible way I have treated you over the last couple of weeks," he said.

"Let me explain," he spoke, holding her hand tightly. "You know of my past. I was raised by women who knew nothing of true love. Once the Crows purchased me, they taught me that to give one's heart away was to ask the recipient to stab you in it. It was a lesson I learned well, or at least I thought I had, until I met you."

Zevran brought Ari's hand to his lips and kissed her fingers before continuing. "I imagined that our relationship was just as all those which had come before it - a sweet, yet momentary distraction," he explained. "Then you saved me from Taliesan and offered me my freedom. No one has ever shown me such kindness, and I knew then that I could never bear to be parted from you.

Yet, those very same feelings terrified me, and I ran from you in an attempt to reclaim what I felt to be my independence," Zev confessed, his voice shaking. "Today I decided that I should show you how I felt, by giving you the earring, and I managed to mess that up, as well."

"Zevran," Ari interjected, "I handled that all wrong. I should have been more understanding of what you meant with your gift. I am so sorry."

"No, my precious," Zevran spoke gently, "let me finish. I was a complete fool to offer you that earring the way I did. I tried to brush off what the gesture meant, by suggesting ignorantly that you should do whatever you chose with it, including selling it. It never occurred to me how that would sound to you; how much it may hurt you, and for that I am so very sorry.

So, let me speak plainly," Zevran said and lifted the pouch from his belt once again, opening it and dropping the glittering jewel into his hand. "I want to give this to you as a token of affection. It has meant so very much to me, but still it cannot touch how important you have become in my life."

Ari reached up and unclasped the earring she always wore, replacing it with his gift, which glistened in the faint light of the tent. "I will cherish it always, Zevran, as I do you," she said, and placed her hand on his face, caressing him gently.

His pulse racing, Zevran pulled her into his arms and held her close, feeling her heart beat in time with his own. This is where he knew he was meant to be, and he would fight even the Archdemon itself to ensure that she stayed with him.

"I must admit," he said, laughing quietly, "I find myself at a complete loss as to what happens now. I never imagined I would ever feel this way about someone, so I haven't exactly made a plan."

"For the moment, our plans have been made for us," Arianna said. "We need to stop the Blight. But we will stop it, Zevran, and then we will have the rest of our lives to decide what comes next."

Zevran laid Arianna back onto the bed and moved atop her, taking her face in his hands. "Tomorrow we fight darkspawn. But for now, I think it's time I show you just how I feel," he said and kissed her deeply yet gently.

Slowly they moved apart and undressed, regarding each other as though they had never been together before. Zevran's breath hitched as he gazed over Arianna's naked form; her luscious long legs, tiny waist and her perfect rounded breasts. Yet it was her face which caused his heart to skip a beat. Her beautiful emerald eyes shone brightly with love and desire, all for him.

Their lovemaking was unhurried, as the two elves explored every inch of one another's bodies. Zevran began at Arianna's feet, trailing kisses up her legs, nipping at her gently, before stopping to part the lips of her glistening sex. He took her swollen nub into his mouth, gently pulling it with his teeth, and she cried out joyously, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him even closer to her.

As her hips began to thrust against him, he pulled away and ran his tongue up her stomach to her chest, tracing circles around her nipples and sucking on them fervently. Ari arched her back, moaning loudly, and reached down, wrapping her hand around Zevran's throbbing length, stroking it in time with his mouth.

The assassin grabbed the back of Ari's head and captured her lips with his own, slipping his tongue into her mouth, as his excitement began to build. Ari spread her legs wide and guided him to her entrance, lifting her hips to take him inside.

Zevran began to move with her, leisurely, wishing to build their passion slowly. Arianna wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands up his back, grasping his strong shoulders. Each thrust brought cries of ecstasy from them both, and Arianna screamed his name as she found her release. Zevran followed his lover, spilling his seed deep inside her, finally collapsing onto his side, pulling her tightly against him.

Panting heavily, the couple lay, limbs entangled, as their passion ebbed away. Zevran thought he heard Arianna say something against his chest, but couldn't make out the words. He placed his fingers under her chin, bringing her gaze up to meet his own.

"What did you say, my dear Ari?" he asked, his breath still uneven.

Her eyes filled with tears, Arianna smiled softly. "I said I love you, Zevran Arainai," she said as a single tear ran down her face.

His heart overflowing with emotion, Zevran kissed Ari gently and replied, "And I love you, my beautiful elven lass. Never doubt that."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The Alienage in Denerim was slowly rebuilding after the defeat of the Archdemon. King Alistair Theirin and his new bride, Elissa Cousland, had set aside a great portion of the Kingdom's funds to ensure that the elves would never again be treated as second class citizens. After all, it was one of their own who had slain the Archdemon, and lived to tell the tale, much to the confusion of the Wardens in Weisshaupt.

Arianna had received an offer by the First Warden to take a position as the Warden Commander of Ferelden, but had graciously declined. She wanted to stay among her family and friends, helping to rebuild Denerim. As she was the 'Hero of Ferelden', she had her choice of posts, and she had agreed to accept the title of Arlessa of Denerim, which was given to the elves in reparation for the attack by Vaughan Kendalls' supporters and their losses through Loghain's treachery.

In the center of the Alienage, a crowd had gathered. Dignitaries had come from far and wide to witness the marriage of the new Arlessa to her betrothed, Zevran Arainai. The King and Queen had offered to have the wedding at the castle, but Arianna wanted to be given away by her father in front of those she had grown up with, and those she now called family, her fellow heroes from the fight against the darkspawn.

Silence fell over the group as the front door to Cyrion's house opened and he walked out, escorting his lovely daughter to the dais. Arianna's auburn hair was pulled back, a wreath of Andraste's Grace around her head. A single golden loop hung from her right ear, and she wore an ivory colored dress of finest Orlesian silk, a gift from her former travelling companions, picked out by Leliana, naturally.

The walk to the dais was short, and Arianna's eyes never left those of her beloved, who was dressed to match her, in an ivory shirt and breeches, also the finest in Orlesian tailoring. His hair hung around his face, free of his customary braids, and his smile was captivating.

The ceremony was brief, both Arianna and Zevran having written their own vows, and the reception was held at the Arl & Arlessa's estate, which was kept open to the men and women of the Alienage. The party lasted late into the night, with the entertainment being provided by Oghren, who challenged Sten to a drinking contest. Surprisingly, Sten proved to be a worthy opponent, and both men were carried from the banquet hall, singing songs from their respective lands.

The newlyweds finally snuck away and as the revelry continued, they celebrated their first night together as man and wife. As they drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, Zevran kissed Arianna's head and said softly, "I love you, my darling Arianna, and I will never grow tired of telling you how much."

His new bride kissed him gently and replied, "I love you, too, my beloved husband, and I will never grow tired of hearing it."

**~ The End ~**


	5. Love and Atonement

**Thank you to everyone who has read and favorited this story**

**This chapter is dedicated to WitchWeaver, a Loghain fan, obviously! Me, too! I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you to my newest reviewer - Miltonia - Welcome to the Naughtiness!**

**Huge thanks goes to my reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, Shakespira, FalynnAngel, elvenlover, Nithu, Eva Galana, NightAngel37, FallingDarkAngel**

**Raven Jadewolfe, zevgirl, sandradee27 and cousland 1982 - Enjoy!**

**My wonderful Beta Reader, Lisa: Truly, I would be lost without you! Thank you for the support when I am acting crazy! I love you so!**

Ser Cauthrien entered the Colonel's office at Fort Drakon to find Regent Loghain Mac Tir leaning over the desk, mapping out battle plans with Colonel Masterson. Even after all these years, the sight of her commanding officer took her breath away.

Loghain was a severe man, tall and lean, with long black hair and blue eyes. Cauthrien had been in his service since she had helped him defeat a group of bandits on her father's farm many years before. She had worked far harder than many of her fellow soldiers, and had risen through the ranks quickly to become his Lieutenant.

In all that time, she had never seen him as disturbed as he appeared now. Something had happened to shake his beliefs, and he would not confide in her what it was. She had questioned his decision to retreat at Ostagar, leaving King Cailan and the Grey Wardens to die at darkspawn hands; but as it was her duty, she had obeyed his commands.

Since Ostagar, Ferelden had been in chaos. Many noble families saw Loghain's retreat as a traitorous act; even now there were rumors of an army amassing to fight him for the throne. His daughter, Anora, had been married to King Cailan, but Cauthrien knew that it was Loghain who now ran the country. His daughter was simply a figurehead.

The true change in her Commander's demeanor had come after news had arrived of the survival of two Grey Wardens at Ostagar. Loghain had become obsessed with finding the remaining Wardens and capturing them. Arl Rendon Howe, the Regent's closest advisor, had hired a group of Antivan assassins to kill the pair, and Howe had barely escaped with his own life when Loghain had discovered his plan. It had been too late to recall the assassins, and Howe had fled to his estate in Denerim, not wishing to anger Loghain further.

A few days ago, word had reached Cauthrien that the Wardens were in Denerim and planned to attack Howe's estate. Loghain had sent her there personally to arrest them. Upon her arrival, she had discovered Howe's dead body and had confronted one of the Wardens, Alexandria Cousland. She had anticipated a fight from the young woman, but Cousland had surrendered without violence.

The Warden had been taken to Fort Drakon, Denerim's prison fortress, to await her execution for the murder of Arl Howe. Much to Cauthrien's amazement, Loghain had insisted on going to Fort Drakon personally to question Cousland. Now, standing in the Colonel's office, looking at her Commander, she wondered what it was about Alexandria Cousland that held such an interest for the Regent.

Loghain glanced up from his map, having heard Cauthrien enter the room. "Where is the Warden?" he said, his eyes dark with anger.

"She is in the dungeon, with the other prisoners," she replied.

"What?" Loghain cried angrily. "I thought I told you she was to be unharmed!"

Cauthrien jumped at his reaction. He had never been so angry with her, not even when she questioned him at Ostagar. "Regent," she explained quickly, "Warden Cousland wasn't harmed. She was simply detained in a cell downstairs."

"Have her brought to me immediately!" he ordered, turning to the man beside him. "I will need your office for awhile, Colonel."

"Of course, Ser," the Colonel said, bowing to Loghain before walking toward the hall. "Just send someone for me when you wish me to return."

"Milord," Cauthrien began.

Loghain's face began to redden. "I said NOW, Lieutenant!" he demanded between clenched teeth.

Nodding silently, Cauthrien rushed from the room. She followed the hallways down to the dungeon and stopped before a cage. Inside, lying unconscious, was the Grey Warden. She was dressed only in her smallclothes, with bruises beginning to form on her face, waist and upper arms. _Maker's Breath!_ Cauthrien thought anxiously. _He will kill me for this!_

"Guards!" she yelled and turned to the door. A soldier responded to her call immediately. "Get me a medic this instant!"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_She is here,_ Loghain thought nervously as he paced the Colonel's office. He had been searching for Alexandria Cousland since the Battle at Ostagar, and now that she was so close, he could hardly believe his luck.

He had first met the youngest child of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland at a banquet in Denerim when she had turned seventeen. She accompanied her parents to a Landsmeet and had quickly become the talk of every noble family in attendance. She was an amazing combination of beauty and intelligence. Her knowledge on a wide range of topics and issues of the day was widely admired, and she could easily outwit any man in a debate.

Loghain had been a widower for many years, and the entrancing young woman had caught his attention from the first moment he saw her. Much to his astonishment, despite the long line of noble young men vying for her affections, she seemed to return his interest. When she and her family returned to Highever, Loghain had vowed to continue his pursuit of her.

Over the next year, they saw each other often. Bryce Cousland was often called to court, and Alexandria, who had her father wrapped around her finger, never failed to accompany him. It was during one of these trips when Loghain had arrived in his room to find Alex waiting for him, wearing only a flimsy silk robe. Unable to resist his desires, he had taken her maidenhood that evening, and their relationship had blossomed.

Loghain had planned on seeking Alex's hand in marriage when the Blight had ravaged his beloved Ferelden. The attacks by the darkspawn had forced Loghain to leave Denerim with Cailan in a vain attempt to defeat the horde. It hadn't taken him long to realize that there would never be victory with his son-in-law as King. Cailan was a fool, fascinated by glory and legend. He put all of his faith in the Grey Wardens and could not be reasoned with when it came to battle.

If Loghain wanted to save Ferelden, he realized it would have to be with Cailan as a martyr, not a leader. Thus had the plan been born to destroy the Wardens and the King in one great battle. He had been dismayed to see Alex at Ostagar with the Grey Wardens, having had no idea of Arl Howe's plans for the Couslands. Though they had shared a night together before the battle, he knew he couldn't tell her of his plans, as she would feel obligated to protect her King, so he had made sure she was sent to the Tower of Ishal during the battle to ensure her safety.

After his army retreated, he heard of the fall of the tower and prayed that she had survived. Rumors began circulating of two remaining Grey Wardens and Loghain had known in his heart that Alex was one of them. His beliefs had been confirmed when she was seen travelling with Maric's bastard son, Alistair, but the news had been somewhat unsettling. His scout had reported that the two Wardens appeared quite close, a fact that sent a chill through the Teyrn's heart.

Now, after so many months apart, she had been returned to him. He only prayed she would see the full extent of his plans, and agree to stay by his side.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Loghain spun around angrily as the door to the office opened. "Cauthrien, where in the Maker have you been? I told you I wanted..." His voice trailed off as he stared at the Warden, who was being escorted inside by his Lieutenant.

Her blond hair was luminous, falling about her shoulders in full, loose curls. She was dressed in a white tunic and breeches, which accentuated her every curve. His eyes travelled up her body to rest on her face, which was stunning. Her eyes were a deep emerald green; framed by long lashes. She had a slim face with strong cheekbones and her full lips were of the deepest pink.

"Loghain," she said in a honeyed voice that sent shivers down his spine. "Do you always offer your prisoners a medic, bath and a change of clothing?"

His eyebrow raised, the Regent looked over at Cauthrien. "Medic?" he asked quietly, his tone menacing.

Before Cauthrien could respond, the Warden moved further into the room and slipped onto a nearby chaise longue, crossing her legs. "Oh, didn't you know, Loghain? Your men had quite a bit of fun with me when they got me here."

Seeing the horror in his eyes, Alex laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, don't worry. I am still as pure as I ever was, Teyrn," she said sarcastically. "Their abuses stopped at beating me into unconsciousness."

"Milord," Cauthrien said desperately, her heart pounding in her chest. "I had the guards responsible removed and I will ensure that they are punished."

"Oh, they will be punished," Loghain said, his eyes never leaving Alex's, "as will you. Now get out of my sight before I lose what little patience I have left where you are concerned."

Turning quickly to hide the tears forming in her eyes, Cauthrien quickly exited, closing the door quietly behind her.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Now, is that any way to treat your Lieutenant, _Regent_?" Alex asked, emphasizing the title to show her disgust. "After all, it is obvious the foolish woman is in love with you."

Sitting back on the desk and running his hand through his hair, Loghain sighed, "Her feelings are of no concern to me. She is a soldier in my army, nothing more. And after this debacle, she may no longer hold that position."

Chuckling softly, Alex responded, "Well, how was she to know that I should be treated differently from your other victims? After all, I am sure beatings and torture are commonplace among your prisoners. If you have any doubts, I suggest you travel to the former Arl's residence and see the wonderful experiments he was conducting in his dungeon."

"Howe was a deranged fool," Loghain said as he approached the settee and sat next to Alex. "I knew he was power-mad, but believe me when I say that I never imagined he would take his rage out on your family, Lex," he said and placed a hand on her arm.

Jerking her arm from his grasp, Alex rose and moved across the room. "Do not touch me!" she exclaimed angrily. "You lost that right the day you allowed that beast to murder my family and turned your back on your King!"

Loghain's heart sank. He knew she would be angry, but the hatred he saw in her eyes was unexpected. "Lex, listen to me, please," he said and stepped over to her, maintaining a respectful distance. "I know I cannot make up for what Howe did, but you must understand - I didn't know! Had I the slightest inkling that he would threaten your family or your home I would have had him killed myself."

"Really, Loghain?" she questioned angrily. "I seem to recall seeing him enter Arl Eamon's estate with you the day we arrived in Denerim. Where was your righteous indignation then?"

"Had I known you were going to be in attendance, I never would have allowed him to come," he replied calmly.

The punch came so quickly Loghain had no time to prepare. As he stumbled back several feet, clutching his jaw, Alex spat at him, " 'had you known I would be there?', you say? So there is no need to disassociate yourself from the killer of my family; just the need to hide it from me? You are a right bastard, aren't you, Regent Mac Tir?"

"You are wrong, Alexandria," Loghain said, grabbing her by the arm as she turned her back to him, "I chose to leave Rendon Howe alive so that you could be the one to kill him."

Alex stared into Loghain's eyes, searching for some sign of deceit and finding none. She relaxed in his grasp, releasing a deep sigh of frustration. "I will give you the benefit of the doubt on this, as I know you realize how important it was to me to avenge my family. So, now that you have captured the traitorous Grey Warden, murderer of the Arl of Denerim, what do you plan to do with me?"

"I want you to come back to the palace with me," he stated flatly.

Alex's mouth opened in shock. _Had she heard him correctly? Surely not,_ she thought dazedly. "Are you completely insane, Loghain? Do you think I would really consider leaving with you after everything that you have done?" she asked, backing away from him slowly.

"Every choice I have made has been for the good of this country, Alexandria," Loghain said, his voice confident and even. "Cailan was a fool to think he could defeat the darkspawn in one single battle. Furthermore, he intended to once again hand over Ferelden to the Orlesians! You know any supposed 'aid' they would send for the so-called Blight would have ended up with an invasion. There was no way I could allow that to happen."

Alex shook her head sadly and replied, "You know I have no love of Orlesians, Loghain. However, in this case, Cailan was correct. The Wardens from Orlais could be extremely helpful in defeating the darkspawn; and do not doubt it, this is a true Blight. But none of this addresses the main problem. You killed your King, and your daughter's husband, at that. How could you betray the people you have always sworn to protect?"

"Betray? Cailan was the betrayer, not I!" Loghain exclaimed. "He was an idiot boy who had delusions of grandeur. Your father was a brilliant strategist, Lex, as are you, and you know his plan would have never worked!"

"Maybe it wouldn't have, but he was your KING!" Alex cried furiously. "Regardless of what his beliefs were, you were honor bound to follow him. Instead you sent hundreds of innocent soldiers to their deaths, all to soothe your own ego! I didn't want to see it before, but Alistair is right - you have gone mad!"

Loghain advanced on her, pushing her back against the Colonel's desk and placing a hand on each side of her body, holding her in place. "Alistair, is it?" he sneered, his own anger rising as his jealousy grew. "Why, Lex, you seem awfully familiar with Maric's bastard."

Alex met his gaze coldly. "Don't you dare turn this on me!" she spat. "Alistair is a good man and worthy of his father's throne. He wasn't the one who betrayed his King - that was you!"

"Cailan was a fool, as is his illegitimate half-brother!" Loghain yelled. "Neither is strong enough to give this country what it needs; a ruler who will not bow down and allow our shores to be invaded by the Orlesians!"

"And your precious Anora is?" Alex asked with a mocking laugh. "Ferelden's Queen, who never thought beyond her noble parties and her appointments with the dress maker? This is who you feel should be ruling our country?"

Realization dawning in her eyes, the Warden spoke, her voice softening dangerously, "Or maybe you are thinking of yourself as ruler, hmm? Are you planning on taking your daughter's throne, to grab the power for yourself? What exactly makes you think that you would do a better job than Maric's own son?"

"Because I would have you at my side!" Loghain confessed and grasped Alex's head, bringing his mouth down desperately on her own. His tongue demanded entrance, and though her head screamed against it, her body relented and she opened herself to him, sliding her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Whatever his crimes, this was the man she loved, the man she had always loved and she could never deny him anything.

Grasping Alex around the waist with one arm, Loghain used the other to shove the papers from the Colonel's desk, sitting her on it and positioning himself between her legs. They had never been a couple who enjoyed 'soft' lovemaking, and they rarely ever reached a bed.

With one tug, Loghain ripped Alex's shirt down the front and attacked her breasts, pulling each nipple into his mouth and biting them roughly, drawing screams of desire from his lover. His time apart from her, coupled with the thought that she may have given herself to the bastard prince, fueled his need to claim her. Alex pulled at the clasps on his armor, throwing pieces to the floor one by one.

"I dream of you every night; of being inside you," Loghain whispered seductively, kissing her neck and caressing her breasts. In response, Alex wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"Show me," Alex purred, removing his leggings and sliding her hand over his engorged head, feeling the first drops of his excitement coat her fingertips.

Growling against her neck, Loghain pulled off her breeches. Spreading her legs, he rubbed himself against her swollen nub, bringing her to new heights of pleasure. Screaming his name, Alex climaxed, covering his cock with her juices.

Unable to control his desire any longer, Loghain thrust deeply into Alex, groaning as her warmth enveloped him. Wrapping her in his arms, he pounded into her violently, his mind clouded by lust.

"Harder... deeper... yes, my love!" Alex exclaimed as she dug her nails into his back, feeling yet another orgasm building inside her. She met each of his thrusts with her own, feeling him swell within her as he came closer to his own completion.

His lips sought hers, and as their tongues met, he felt her inner walls begin to contract, pushing him over the edge. He held her tighter, spilling his seed into her. Sure his legs would give out, Loghain picked Alex up from the desk, remaining inside her, and moved to the settee, sitting down and holding her on his lap.

As the waves of their passion subsided, Alex kissed him tenderly, running her fingers through his hair. "Feeling better, Milord?" she teasingly asked, a sly smile on her face.

"That I am, my beautiful Alexandria," he said, running his hands along down her arms.

With a final kiss, Alex stood up, and began dressing again. Loghain came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, unwilling to release her. She laid back against his chest, reality once again invading her thoughts.

"What now, Loghain?" she asked quietly.

Kissing the top of her head, he replied, "Now, you come back with me. Stay with me, Lex."

Shaking her head, Alex pulled away, turning to face him. "I can't do that, no matter what I may wish to do!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining determinedly. "I am needed to stop this Blight! Only Grey Wardens can do it!"

His face a mask of anger, Loghain paced the room. "That is nonsense, Alex," he said irritably. "That is just some fantasy concocted by Duncan and his Warden fools!"

"Dammit, Loghain Mac Tir, listen to me!" Alex shouted, grabbing him by the arms. "It is not fantasy. I have seen this Archdemon and it is real! It will come to destroy Ferelden and Alistair and I have to stop it!"

"Alistair again!" he retorted, his blood boiling at the mention of the illegitimate heir. "If this Archdemon is real, you can fight alongside _me_ to stop it, not that idiot boy."

From outside the door, Loghain and Alex suddenly heard the sounds of battle. The Warden recognized the rallying cry of her Templar companion and turned to Loghain, her face ashen. "You have to get out of here!" she said and threw his clothes at him. "Hurry! My friends are here. They have come for me and they cannot find you."

"Come with me, Alex, please!" he said desperately, grabbing her arm as she headed for the door.

Quickly she returned to him and placed her hands on his face, kissing him gently. "I can't, Loghain. I have a job to do," she said, fighting back tears. "I will draw them away from here. I do not want Alistair to see you."

Before he could stop her, she slipped out of the doorway and ran down the hall. Loghain opened the door and peeked out behind her. What he saw nearly stopped his heart. Maric's bastard had defeated the last of the prison guards and turned to see Alex rushing toward him. "Lexa!" he yelled and caught her in his arms, holding her tightly. "Are you alright, my dear?" Loghain heard him ask, and when Alex nodded her assent, the Templar smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, pulling her with him toward the exit. She looked back and caught his gaze one last time, smiling softly at him, before she vanished from him once more.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The Landsmeet had been a nightmare for Alexandria. Upon their arrival, Loghain had accused her of using Alistair as a puppet, in order to further Cailan's original plan to allow the Orlesian chevaliers into Ferelden. She hadn't taken his ranting personally, as she knew that it was political in nature; but she had been forced to defend herself and her companions, and in doing so, had smeared Loghain's name before the nobles, a gesture she had hoped to avoid.

Even Anora had sided with Alistair and Alexandria against her father, and Alex's heart had broken for him. He looked so defeated when it was announced that the Banns would side with the Grey Wardens.

Then, in a move she had never imagined would come, Loghain called for a duel to determine the ruler of Ferelden. As the leader of the Wardens, it would have fallen to Alex to fight him, but Alistair stepped in and insisted he take her place. Alex moved to his side and spoke quietly, "Alistair, you cannot do this! Maybe we can reason with Loghain. You are the rightful heir to the throne, and I cannot allow you to risk your life."

She could feel Loghain's eyes boring into her as Alistair caressed her face. "You have done more than enough, Lexa," he said softly, his eyes full of emotion. Alistair had been enamored with Alex since they had first met, and though she tried to dissuade him, it had been no use. He had doggedly pursued her, and she had grown to care greatly for him. "I must do this for Duncan," he said, and her arguments ceased. She nodded somberly and moved to stand next to Zevran.

Alex's heart broke as she watched the two most important men in her life circle each other, both looking for an opening to begin their battle. As their fighting styles were so similar, it would not be easy for either warrior to gain an advantage. Loghain struck first, knocking Alistair back with his shield and following up with a swing of his longsword, barely missing the Templar's head. Alistair countered with broad swing at his opponent's mid-section, and as the Teyrn dodged the blow, launched an Overpower attack at him, hitting Loghain several times with his shield and forcing him to the ground.

The fight continued for an eternity, it seemed to Alex, with both sides gaining small advantages, only to lose them again. The final volley came when Loghain thrust his longsword toward Alistair's chest, hoping for a fatal blow. Alex could see the Teyrn was growing tired and her pulse quickened. The Templar knocked aside Loghain's sword and launched an Assault attack, pummeling him with his shield and pinning him against the wall, his sword pressed tightly against Loghain's throat.

Alex gasped and attempted to rush forward, only to be stopped by Zevran, who held her tightly against his chest. "Zev, let me go!" she whispered angrily, but the elf only shook his head, refusing to relent.

"My dear Warden, this battle must be finished between them," he said pointedly, and Alex stopped struggling, knowing that Zevran was correct. With tears in her eyes, she looked back at the pair.

Loghain looked past Alistair, catching her gaze. He smiled slightly at her, and his eyes held all the feelings he couldn't express. He moved his gaze to Alistair's and spoke to him quietly. Alistair seemed intent on Loghain's words and when he finally stopped, the Templar looked back at Alex, determination in his eyes.

"Concede, Loghain," Alistair said and stepped back, holding his sword out before him.

"We both know that is not possible," Loghain said and grabbed Alistair's arm, pulling the blade into his own body. As the life left his eyes, he said to the Templar, "Remember what I said, Theirin." With that, his body slid to the ground.

Anora screamed, and Alex felt her legs give out as she slumped against Zevran, her mouth opened in shock. Alistair slowly backed away and Loghain's body slid to the ground. The Landsmeet was silent, until Arl Eamon stepped forward, announcing the victory of the Grey Wardens.

"Now for the matter of the crown," Eamon said stoically, bringing the nobles' attention back to the subject at hand.

Anora dried her eyes and spoke up. "It is obvious. I should remain as Queen, as Cailan was my husband and Alistair has already said he doesn't want to rule," she said haughtily.

Eamon opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when Alistair spoke up, "No, Anora, you will not be Queen. I will be assuming Cailan's throne with Alexandria Cousland as my wife."

_What did he say?_ Alex thought, his words barely registering. Surely he hadn't just announced that he would marry her, without even discussing it with her?

"That is ridiculous!" Anora argued. "You cannot think I will stand aside and allow you to murder my father and take my husband's throne, do you?"

"Actually, Anora, this was your father's last wish," Alistair stated flatly, bringing Alex from her reverie. "He said that Ferelden needs a ruler who will put the needs of its people ahead of themselves. I intend to be that ruler. You can either swear your loyalty to the Lady Alexandria and I, or you can be placed under arrest. It is your choice."

"I will never swear loyalty to you," Anora spat. Eamon motioned to two guards, who removed her from the hall.

Alistair turned and addressed the nobles in attendance, "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to meet with the senior war advisors regarding the battle against the darkspawn. We will resume the Landsmeet in the morning, where I will share with you the plans we have made." Grasping Alex by the hand, he led her from the room.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Alistair remained silent until they had reached his quarters. As soon as the door closed, he released a shaky sigh and flopped onto his bed. He began removing his armor, until he was left lying in his tunic and leggings.

Alex approached the bed and sat down next to him. "Would you mind telling me what exactly happened in there?" she asked cautiously.

Chuckling softly, Alistair pulled her down to lay next to him. "Well, I think I just made myself King and got engaged," he said quietly.

Rolling over to face him, she replied, "Yes, I think I remember that part. What I would like to know is when you planned on asking me how I felt about all of this? After all, I am the fiancée, correct?"

Running a finger along her jaw, he smiled warmly. "Well, I didn't lie to Anora," he said, "This was Loghain's last wish."

"What exactly did he say, Alistair?" she asked, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"He said you were the most capable woman in all of Ferelden," Alistair explained, "and that I was a fool if I didn't make you my Queen. He apologized for everything he had done against the Grey Wardens and for causing Duncan's death. Finally, he asked me to help him end his life. He said he wanted to atone for his mistakes."

"So, in the end, he sought forgiveness?" Alex asked, her sadness lightening somewhat.

"Apparently," Alistair answered. "I suppose it's never too late for redemption, even for one such as him."

Alex asked teasingly, as she stared into the sleepy eyes of her future husband, "What about that meeting with the war council you spoke about? Shouldn't you be going soon?"

"Later," he mumbled, curling up next to her and pulling her close. "For now, I want to hold you and rest, if only for awhile. I love you, Alex."

"As I do you, Alistair," she responded, snuggling closer to him.

As she drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts were of the man who would always be her greatest love. _I will make you proud of me, my Hero of River Dane._

**_~The End~_**


	6. Forever, My Love

**Thank you to everyone who has read and favorited this story**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Dearest Friend, Lisa! You are such a joy to me!**

**Thank you to my newest reviewers - Enaid Aderyn, KayraCousland, and Witchweaver - Welcome to the Naughtiness!**

**Huge thanks goes to my reviewers: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, FalynnAngel, Nithu, Eva Galana, NightAngel37, FallingDarkAngel**

**Raven Jadewolfe, zevgirl, sandradee27 and Miltonia - You all mean so much to me!**

**My wonderful Beta Reader, Lisa: I hope this Alistair is everything you wanted him to be! I love you so!**

Alistair stared across the camp, his heart racing and palms sweating. _Should I even be considering this?_ he thought anxiously. _I know she's already asked, but what if she's changed her mind? And that damned Antivan! What if she wants him now? Maker, I just know I am too late!_

"Alistair, will you please stop fidgeting," Leliana said as she walked up behind him. "You have been pacing in this same area for over an hour now. You are beginning to make even Sten nervous. Now would you please tell me what has you so upset?"

"It's Tasha," he said sadly, watching the mage make dinner with the elven assassin. "I...well, I... ok, you remember how I asked you what to do if one really liked a woman?"

"Quite clearly," Leliana replied. "That was the same conversation where you questioned if I was female, correct?"

Blushing furiously, Alistair nodded. "Yeah, there was that part," he said quietly. "Anyway, now I have an even bigger problem, and I could really use your help."

Crossing her arms over her chest and smiling warmly, the bard motioned for Alistair to follow her into her tent, where they could speak openly, away from prying ears.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_What in the Maker's name?_ Natasha Amell thought as she watched Alistair follow Leliana into her tent. _He wouldn't! Not after turning me down!_

As her eyes filled with tears, she turned back to the stew she was preparing. _What does it matter now, anyway?_ she thought angrily. _He will be King soon and will have no need of someone like me. He will be too busy courting beautiful noblewomen to bother with a lowly mage. I guess it is better that I get over my infatuation as soon as possible._

"My lovely Grey Warden, I do so hate to see you upset," Zevran said as he sat down next to her. "What can I do to make it better?" His voice, normally filled with innuendo, was soft and concerned.

Tasha glanced up, and Zevran's eyes opened wide as her tears began to flow. He quickly pulled her to him, holding her and rubbing her back as she cried. "Shhh, my dearest Tasha, it cannot be so bad," he said tenderly. "Tell me what is hurting you so, and I shall do my best to fix it."

The assassin was certain he already knew what was causing such grief for the young mage. He had seen Alistair enter the bard's tent and, although he was sure that they were discussing Tasha, he understood that seeing them together would be painful for her.

The Templar infuriated Zevran. Alistair held in his hand that which the assassin wanted more than anything; the heart of the beautiful Grey Warden. Yet, in his ignorance and lack of inner strength, he was allowing that damnable Arl Eamon to control his future; forcing him to be King. He would never be allowed to stay with Tasha should that happen, and Zevran knew it would destroy her, no matter how strong she might try to be.

"I am so very sorry, Zev," Tasha said, pulling away from him and wiping her eyes. "I shouldn't be acting like such a fool. I am entrusted with saving an entire nation, and here I sit, mooning over a man I can never have."

He cupped her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his own. "Never be sorry for having feelings, my Tasha," Zevran said tenderly. "Without them, we would all be as Loghain and his men. Now, I insist you allow me to take your watch tonight and go get some rest. I will bring dinner to your tent later."

Smiling weakly, Tasha rose and moved away from the fire. "As always, you are my rescuer, Zev," she said, bending down to place a kiss on the top of his head before disappearing into her tent.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"She invited me to her tent, you know," Alistair said, as he sat next to Leliana, shaking his head ruefully. "It was when we were camped outside of Orzammar. I had given her the rose I picked in Lothering, and, much to my amazement, she kissed me." Remembering the moment, he absently ran his fingertips over his lips.

"I remember thinking that no man had ever been so lucky; none had ever had a woman as beautiful as Tasha," he said, smiling faintly. "I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts, I didn't hear her at first. When I realized that she was speaking to me, I asked her to repeat herself. She blushed; I remember thinking how delightful she was when she did that, and she asked if I would care to join her in her tent for the night."

"She never told me this," Leliana said. "Why, if you have already been with Tasha, are you so nervous now? Well, except for the whole part where you are supposed to become King."

The Templar visibly shuddered at the reference to his royal blood. "I wasn't with her, Leli. It didn't happen," he said miserably. "I said no; that I wasn't ready. She said she understood and would wait until the time was right. I knew she was disappointed, though. I could see it in her eyes as she walked away."

What he failed to tell the bard was how devastated he had been that night, as well. As soon as she had walked away, he had almost run to her tent, telling her he had changed his mind, but hadn't had the nerve. His desire for the mage had been so strong that he had dashed to his tent and stripped off his armor, relieving himself into his hand while moaning her name, an act which he had repeated almost every night since.

"Well, Alistair, it is obvious you want to be with Tasha, and she feels the same," Leliana began. "The real question is what you plan on doing about it. I would not see her hurt further by giving herself to you, only to be spurned when you become King."

Alistair's hands clenched into fists, his nails digging painfully into his palms. "I have _NEVER_ wanted to be King, Leliana; not when I was a youth and certainly not now!" he cried angrily. "Eamon may think it is best for the Kingdom, but I do not. I can't lead a country; Maker, I can't even tell the woman I love how much she means to me!"

Smiling broadly, Leliana turned and grasped Alistair's arms, compelling him to sit still and face her. "Well, if that is truly how you feel, your decision is clear," she said forcefully. "If you love her, you have a duty to protect her; and that means not just her life, but her heart. So you need to go to her and tell her how you feel, and don't let anyone tell you that you shouldn't stay together."

Pushing the flustered Templar from her tent, Leliana looked toward the campfire and froze as she saw the deadly look on the Antivan assassin's face.

"Well, finished already, are we?" Zevran spat icily. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at this information; although I find your complete and utter lack of tact to be quite appalling, Templar. What, one devastated woman not enough for you? You felt you needed to bed them all before becoming King? Is Morrigan to be next, then?"

"Zevran, don't..." Leliana started, before Alistair interrupted her, his face red with rage.

"You _DARE_ to accuse me of bedding all of our female companions, assassin?" he roared, advancing toward the elf, his fists clenched. "I am not the one who cannot carry on a single conversation without using innuendo! I happen to have a great deal of respect for the women in our group; well, maybe not Morrigan. That fact aside, I would never treat them the way you have."

Not to be intimidated, Zevran stepped up to Alistair, his eyes glittering dangerously. "Respect, is it? Is that what you call what you have shown Natasha? I saw firsthand your 'respect' tonight as I held her, crying uncontrollably in my arms, all over a man who has done nothing to deserve even one of those tears!"

_Crying?_ The word sent a jolt of pain through Alistair's heart. She had been hurt, needing comfort. And, once again, he had failed her. He thought back to the confrontation at Arl Eamon's estate, when he was told that he was expected to take Cailan's throne.

He had argued, at first, but under Eamon's relentless insistence, Alistair had agreed to the Arl's plan. As he turned to leave the main salon, his eyes had met Tasha's. She had quickly turned away, rushing from the room, but not before he saw the pain in her eyes, or the tears that had begun to flow. He moved to follow her, only to be stopped by Sten, who shook his head slowly and spoke quietly, "She does not need you now, Warden. Kadan needs time alone; she will recover, I am sure."

Since that time, the two Wardens had barely spoken. Tasha spent most of her time with the Antivan assassin, refusing to allow herself to be alone with Alistair. Many a night had been spent standing outside her tent, where no one could see him, listening to her sobs of grief and detesting himself.

Now, in this moment, he knew that everything Leliana had said had been correct. He had made his choice; no one would ever keep him from Tasha again. Turning from Zevran, without a word, he headed for her tent.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_Maker, Zevran, how could you?_ Tasha thought as she heard the argument outside her tent. She knew the assassin was furious at Alistair for everything that had happened since they had left Redcliffe, but she hadn't expected him to reveal how she upset she was.

She knew it was pointless to hold on to her feelings for her fellow Grey Warden; his duty was to become King, and hers was to make sure he lived to take the throne. From the moment he had agreed with Eamon's plan, Alistair had ensured that they would never be together. Of course, she could become his mistress, she knew most Monarchs had them, but that was never a life which she would choose for herself, no matter how much she loved him. No, any man she was with would have to be hers alone.

The fighting had stopped outside, but the silence that followed was worse than any noise. Humiliated, defeated and alone, Tasha climbed into her bed, wondering how she would face her companions the next morning.

Just as her tears began to fall once again, the flap to her tent was pushed aside and Alistair entered, closing it behind him.

She averted her eyes and said softly, trying her best to steady her voice, "I am sorry about Zevran, Alistair. He should not have attacked you. Now, if you don't mind, I really need to get some sleep. We will be reaching the Brecilian Forest tomorrow and I have a feeling it won't be easy."

She looked up in shock when he spoke. "No, Tasha, I am not leaving until we talk," he said, determination in his tone. He moved toward her and took a seat on the edge of her bedroll. "You have been running from me since we left Redcliffe; that ends now. I have something I need to tell you, and I won't leave until you hear me out."

Nodding slowly, Tasha agreed, her voice a whisper, "As you wish, Alistair. I suppose I knew this was coming. You really don't need to say anything. I know how important it is to you to fulfill your duty, and in order to do that, you must become King. I also know I will have no place your life, and I can accept that. I am sorry if I have made this harder on you. From now on, I will..."

Her explanation was cut short as Alistair pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his own, silencing her protests with a passionate kiss.

Tasha's first reaction was to pull away, but as she felt Alistair's tongue slide between her lips, seeking her own, she felt her resistance melting away. She grasped the front of his tunic and pulled him closer, moaning softly as he slid his arms around her, gently caressing her back.

When he finally pulled away, gazing warmly at her, Alistair witnessed the true extent of her pain as a single tear fell from her eyes. "Why, Alistair?" she said sadly. "Do you care about me so little that you would come here and torture me with thoughts of things I can never have? You will be King soon and I will still be a commoner and a mage, besides. I will be unable to be with you."

She pulled away and turned her back to him. "Please, if you have any feelings for me at all, leave me alone so that I can do the job I have sworn to do," she whispered, waiting for the sound of his departure.

Alistair grasped Tasha around the waist, pulling her into his lap and holding her firmly. He placed his chin on her shoulder and spoke softly into her ear, "There will be no coronation for me, Tasha, no matter what Eamon says. I am a Grey Warden; that is all I ever planned to be."

He continued, feeling her shaking in his embrace, "When Eamon told me his plan, I felt as though I had no choice but to agree. After all, he does have a point. Loghain cannot be allowed to rule Ferelden, not after all he has done. But we will find another way; one that does not involve me giving up my life or my love. This I promise to you."

Tasha froze, unsure she had heard him right. "Alistair, did you just say love?" she asked, her voice quavering.

Slowly he turned her round to face him. As she gazed into his eyes, he traced the side of her face with his fingertips. "Yes, I did. I had envisioned this moment a hundred different ways, but I guess nothing you and I do is ever conventional, is it?" he said, flashing her the boyish grin that she adored so much.

"Tasha, I think I have loved you since the first moment I saw you at Ostagar," he said, his voice shaking nervously. "It just took me some time to admit it to myself. Now, after everything we have been through, I can't go back to the way I was before I met you."

"So, there will be no more talk of kings, royalty or separation between us again, understood?" he said, cupping her face in his hands, pulling her so close that they shared breaths. "I love you, Natasha Amell, and nothing will ever take me from you. I swear it with all my heart."

"Alistair, I..." she began, and shook her head quickly as he pulled back, a flash of pain crossing his face. "No, wait, give me a moment, please. I am sorry that I sound like a complete fool. When I came into my tent tonight, it was with the belief that I had lost you forever. Suddenly, everything has changed. I hardly know where to begin to explain how I feel."

Sighing in relief, Alistair replied, "I'm sorry, Tasha. I suppose I really didn't give you time to process this, did I?"

Caressing his cheek, Tasha smiled tenderly. "No more apologies, either, my handsome Warden. I think we have both been sorry for too long," she said, pulling him back to her, kissing him gently. "You told me you loved me, and I love you with all of my heart," she whispered, feeling him shudder at her words. "So stay with me tonight, Ali; show me how much you love me."

Alistair groaned and slowly, lovingly laid Tasha back on the bed, lying next to her and kissing her deeply, savoring her full lips as though for the first time. In a way, it was. _She's mine_, he thought as his hands inched up her side, sliding under her nightgown, caressing her bare breast, his fingers circling her hardening nipple. _Everything I touch, everything I taste; all of it is mine. _That simple thought, coupled with her moans of desire, aroused him to a point he had never known before.

Pulling back to gaze at her, his hand still working magic on her breasts, Alistair blushed slightly and requested, "You know I have never done this before, Natasha. I want everything to be perfect for you and I am afraid I will mess it up. I need you to tell me what you want."

Licking her swollen lips, Tasha spoke through panting breaths, "Well, to begin, you are driving me wild with your fingers, my love. However, I think we would both be happier with fewer clothes, don't you agree?"

Chuckling softly, his confidence increasing, Alistair lay back in the bedroll, a wicked grin on his face. "You, first, my lovely mage," he said, his eyes sparkling.

Tasha pulled herself up to sit on her knees and pulled her nightgown over her head, inch by agonizing inch, hearing Alistair's breathing quicken as he received his first glimpse of her fully nude form. "Maker, Tasha, you are so very beautiful," he said reverently. "I might also add how very naughty you are for your lack of smallclothes," he added, smiling broadly.

Leaning over him, so that her breasts swayed just above his chest, she whispered lustily, "Well, it made it easier to pleasure myself each night while thinking of you, Alistair."

"Y-you did th-that? Thinking of m-me?" he stuttered, the bulge in his breeches growing noticeably.

Tasha pushed up Alistair's tunic, kissing his exposed skin as she did so. "So many times, my love..." she said as she reached his nipples and began licking them sensually, cupping his engorged member through his breeches, squeezing gently. "And would you like to know what I thought of as I touched myself; what I imagined I was doing?"

His heart pounding wildly, Alistair's voice was barely a whisper as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Yes, please, Tasha, tell me everything," he pleaded, gasping as she dipped her head lower, running her tongue over the sensitive skin below his belly button.

Tasha grabbed his breeches and pulled, removing them and his smallclothes together, licking her lips as she gazed upon his throbbing cock. She moved between his legs, taking him into her hand and slowly bringing him closer to her mouth. "This is what I always wanted; what I dreamed of each night," she said, placing soft kisses along his length, feeling his legs tense. "Relax, Ali. Let me please you." Tasha ran her tongue along his smooth head, wrapped her lips around him and began sucking, slowly, stroking him with each movement of her mouth.

Lightning exploded behind his eyes as he felt her sucking him, pulling her deeper into her mouth. Nothing he had ever imagined had prepared him for the feeling of her lips around him, her hand pumping him steadily. _Maker!_ he thought, as he grasped her head and moved it faster, feeling the warmth begin to spread through his body, _I may die from the pleasure she is giving me!_

"T-Tasha, wait!" he exclaimed and lifted her head, pulling her up to lay on his chest, kissing her passionately. Quickly he shifted their positions, moving to lay on top of her, feeling her moist sex press against him.

Using his tongue, he began mapping a trail down her torso, nibbling at her neck and shoulders, then moving lower to lavish attention on each breast. He couldn't believe the woman he always wanted and loved so much was lying beneath him, her body trembling as he continued worshipping her with his mouth, finally reaching her core, tasting her passion for the first time, sweeter than he ever imagined it would be.

"Alistair, yes!" Tasha cried out as he licked her swollen button, hesitantly at first, and then with increasing passion. She thrust her hips against his tongue, reaching her peak as he sucked frantically on her, feeling her muscles spasm beneath him.

As her orgasm subsided, Alistair climbed back up the bed, kissing her gently, running his hand down her arm. "You know, for a Chantry raised boy, you are quite talented, my love," Tasha said, cuddling next to him.

"Well, we did talk, you know," he chuckled, "and with the dreams I have been having of you since we first met, I think I was more than prepared to make a go of it."

"You are by no means done yet," she said, pulling him back on top of her. "I need you, Alistair. I want to feel you inside me." She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, groaning at the feel of him against her.

Staring deep into her eyes, Alistair whispered, "I love you, Tasha," and pushed himself deep into her, elated at the feel of her tight heat around him.

Never taking his gaze from hers, he thrust his hips forward, slowly at first and then steadily increasing his speed. His heart leapt as he watched the ecstasy on her face, the way she bit her lower lip as she came close to her completion. This is where he belonged, he knew that now. With this one woman, who would give him everything he ever dreamed of. No King or Queen would ever have so much, he was sure of it.

Moaning her name, he pulled her tightly into his arms, spilling his seed deep within her, nearly crying as he felt her reach her own climax, tightening her muscles around him.

Lying together, arms and legs entangled, Alistair's heart nearly burst with joy as his beloved mage told him time and again how much she loved him. Whatever the future may bring, he knew they would succeed if they stayed together.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"I refuse to allow you to do this, Alistair," Eamon cried from the study in his Denerim estate. The party had just returned from rescuing Tasha, who had been captured and taken to Fort Drakon while releasing Queen Anora from imprisonment in Arl Rendon Howe's estate. The question of the Landsmeet had come up, and Alistair informed the Arl that he would not be seeking the throne, causing the outburst they were currently facing. Eamon had been arguing against his plan for over an hour, and Alistair had shown great strength of character by standing his ground against the Arl's relentless assault.

"I said I will not be King, Eamon, not now or ever. I do not care what your political plans might be." Alistair said defiantly.

"And how, exactly are we going to defeat Loghain now, might I ask?" the Arl said angrily.

Anora, who was also in the room, stepped forward. "If I may, Eamon, I may have a solution," she said regally. "Alistair does not wish the throne, that much is obvious. Ferelden already has a devoted ruler in myself; so let us work together. You can put Alistair forward at the Landsmeet against my father, who has become mad with power, as we all know. Once the Banns have joined against him, and they will, Alistair need only pledge himself to me and he can continue being the Grey Warden he obviously wishes to remain."

Stepping toward her, Alistair bent to one knee and bowed his head. "My Queen, you have my full support and my solemn vow that I will never seek the throne of Ferelden," he swore. "I have never wanted the throne, nor do I have a desire for it now. I plan on living the remaining years of my life, once the Blight is ended, rebuilding the Grey Wardens of Ferelden with the woman I love."

"Ahhh," Anora said, smiling broadly. "I see now why you are so determined. This woman of which you speak, it is our very own Warden Amell, is it not?" At the look of adoration that passed between the two lovers, Anora nodded. "I think that is simply wonderful for you both; now, if you will excuse me, I need to retire to my quarters. Good evening, everyone."

His shoulders hunched in defeat, Eamon approached Alistair and offered his hand. "I see I am completely outvoted on this matter," he announced. "If this is what we must do to ensure that Loghain pays for what he has done to this country, then so be it. I can't say I am happy about it, but I see that you will not be dissuaded. Good night to you all. We will meet again in the morning to decide our next move." Alistair accepted the proffered hand and the two men shook on their agreement.

As soon as the door closed behind Eamon, Alistair released a huge sigh of relief and seated himself on the sofa, looking exhausted. Chuckling softly, Tasha sat next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. "Well," she said quietly, "that went better than I expected. I still can't believe you told him."

Wrapping his arms around the mage, Alistair stared into her eyes, smiling tenderly. "I promised you we would not be parted and I meant it," he said, his tone serious. "I love you and I will never be without you, my Tasha."

"That is good to know, my courageous Templar," she replied, "as I love you, as well. Now, what say we take Eamon up on his generous offer of spacious bedrooms with warm, soft beds, hmmm?"

Rising from the sofa, Alistair pulled Tasha to her feet and picked her up, carrying her from the room. "I knew there was a reason I loved you so," he laughed, and prepared to once again show her just how deep that love ran.

**~The End~**


	7. It's Always Been You

**I know I haven't added to this story in quite awhile - With the release of Dragon Age 2, I now have new material to work with and I will be updating again!**

**This particular story came to me as I worked on another new fiction that will be released next week - Thank you so much, zevgirl, for the inspiration!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**Thank you to my newest reviewers - 007Diana, Obscura Wilde, Kiki Aries, Adalae Amell, tgail73, celtic-twinkie, and Incendium Flamma - Welcome to the Naughtiness!**

**Huge thanks goes to my reviewers: voltagelisa, FalynnAngel, Nithu, Eva Galana, NightAngel37, FallingDarkAngel**

**Raven Jadewolfe, zevgirl, sandradee27 Miltonia, Enaid Aderyn, KayraCousland, and Witchweaver - What would I do without you all?**

**A very special 'thank you' to voltagelisa for her constant support and friendship! I am so blessed to have you in my life!**

**Bioware owns all!**

Varric Tethras sat alone in his room at the Hanged Man, gazing at the flames dancing in his fireplace. So consumed was he in his own thoughts that he never heard Norah, the inn's ever-faithful serving wench, until she was already standing at his side.

"Looking for some company tonight, Varric?" she purred, slipping down into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "My shift is over and you seem so lonely."

"Not tonight, Norah," he said quietly, pushing her back to her feet. "I think I'd like to be alone."

"It's her again, isn't it?" the barmaid pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and staring sadly down at him. "And where is she tonight, anyway? Probably with that fancy dressed nobleman she likes so much. I'm sure he's showing her a real good time. I don't doubt he buys her a fancy dinner before he takes her back to that mansion of hers and parts her high and mighty thighs!"

Norah momentarily stopped as Varric looked up at her, his eyes filled with fury. "Don't be lookin' at me that way, Varric Tethras!" she spat angrily. "You know I'm right! You've sat in that same chair, drinking that same swill night after night for years now; pining over a woman that you know you ain't never gonna get!"

Pacing before the dwarf, Norah tossed her ponytail back over her shoulder. "She's the bloody Champion of Kirkwall!" she exclaimed loudly. "She can have any man she wants! Women, too! What makes you think you got a chance with her?" Gazing into his eyes, she sighed heavily. "I could make you happy. I know I could, if you would just let her go!"

"Get out, Norah!" Varric ordered through clenched teeth. "How many times have I told you that I never want to hear you speaking ill of Lizzy?" Turning once more to the fire, he lowered his voice. "Just go, would you? And have Corff send in another tankard of ale."

Trying to stifle the tears that were filling her eyes, Norah shook her head and turned toward the door. "Someday, Varric," she said in a voice barely loud enough for him to hear. "Someday you will realize that you'll never get Elizabeth Hawke to love you. I feel sorry for you when you have to finally admit it to yourself."

"Me, too," Varric whispered, taking another swig from his goblet.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Thank you so much for a wonderful evening, Sebastian," Elizabeth Hawke said as the couple arrived at her front door. They were returning from a banquet held at the Viscount's manor. Former Seneschal Bran Allen had just been named the city's new Viscount, and the noble families of Kirkwall threw a massive feast to celebrate his appointment.

The nobles of Kirkwall were anxious to fill the post after the destruction of the Chantry and the downfall of Knight-Commander Meredith and her templars. The city had been nearly destroyed and if they ever hoped to recover, they needed a stable leader. Elizabeth Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, had been immediately offered the position. She had politely refused, wishing to step back from public scrutiny and dedicate herself to rebuilding her own life. She had been the one to execute Anders Amell for his crimes against the Chantry, and taking the life of her close friend had nearly destroyed her mind.

Elizabeth suggested Bran for the position, as his political prowess was beyond compare, and he quickly accepted. Kirkwall was now on its way to a full recovery and Hawke received the peace she so desperately desired.

"You know, Lizzy," Sebastian said quietly, taking her hands in his, "the night is still young. I left a bottle of Antivan brandy with Bodahn when I picked you up earlier this evening, and it should be the perfect temperature by now." As he spoke he moved ever closer to the Champion, and there was no mistaking the desire in his eyes.

Elizabeth heard the prince moan softly as she caressed his cheek. "While that sounds positively divine, Bastian," she replied warmly, "I am afraid I must decline your tempting offer; at least for tonight. Rascal kept me up all last night, worrying over a rabbit that got loose in the basement. I thought I would never get that dog to calm down. Tomorrow morning I have an early meeting with the new Viscount and several representatives of Kirkwall's highest ranking noble families. I would be forever in your debt if we could reschedule that drink for another evening."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes glittering mischievously. "Forever in my debt, you say? Well, far be it from me to keep a beautiful woman from getting a decent night's sleep. I will take you to dinner tomorrow night and we can enjoy the brandy then."

"However," he added as she turned to enter the house, "I do have a request if I may, milady."

"Of course, Bastian," she said, smiling warmly at him. "If it is in my power to help you, I certainly will."

Reaching out, Sebastian pulled Lizzy into his arms. "My request is quite simple, Elizabeth," he said softly, running his hand up her back. "I would like a kiss to tide me over until I can see you again."

"I think that can be arranged…" Lizzy began, gasping as Sebastian closed the distance between them; capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. His mouth was warm and inviting, and most women would have melted into his embrace. Elizabeth was not 'most women', however, and so she gently pulled away; smiling softly at her companion.

"Good night, Bastian," she said, ignoring the disappointment she saw in his eyes. "Thank you again for accompanying me to the reception. I look forward to our evening out."

"As do I, my lovely Elizabeth," he said, bringing her hand to his lips and gently kissing her knuckles. "I cannot tell you how much." Knowing that Sebastian wouldn't leave until she was safely in her home, Lizzy smiled one last time and stepped into the entrance hall; quietly closing the door behind her.

As soon as the lock clicked into place, Lizzy released a heavy sigh and leaned her back against the door. She wondered how much longer she would be able to hold off the persistent nobleman before she would be forced to admit her true feelings; or lack thereof.

Sebastian Vael was a handsome, caring man and any woman would be thrilled to have him as their suitor. Any woman but Lizzy, that is. It wasn't that she didn't care for the prince, because she did; very much so, in fact. Her level of caring just didn't reach to love, and she knew that was what Sebastian was looking for.

After the destruction of the Chantry and the loss of Grand Cleric Elthina, the woman Sebastian considered to be his second mother, the prince had been devastated. Needing to make amends for some of the anguish her association with Anders had wrought, Lizzy made Sebastian her personal cause. She helped him to work through his grief, and the duo worked side by side to help rebuild the Chantry as best they could.

Sometime during the many months of labor, Sebastian had fallen in love with Elizabeth, and he made no effort to hide it. She was flattered by the attention; but no matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't return his feelings. The reason for her reluctance to commit to a relationship with the former Chantry brother was simple. Though she tried her best to deny it, her heart belonged to another.

"Serah Hawke, is that you?" Bodahn asked as he stepped toward her from the main salon. "Ahh, so it is. I am glad to see that you arrived home safely. I trust you had a wonderful evening with Master Vael. Why don't you go and change into something more comfortable and I will get you some tea."

"Bodahn," Lizzy said, stepping forward and embracing the dwarf tightly, "how would I ever make it without you?" Smiling broadly at the flush that crept up her manservant's face, she headed for the bedroom.

The Champion was just stepping out from behind her dressing curtain when Bodahn arrived. He was carrying a large tray filled with sweetcakes and a pot of tea. Placing the tray on a nearby table, he turned to leave the room.

"Bodahn," Lizzy began, attracting the attention of the departing dwarf, "would you mind staying a while? I have a bit of a problem, and I really need someone to talk to."

The elderly dwarf stopped, staring intently at Lizzy before crossing the room and taking a seat across from her at the table. He was fairly certain he knew the subject of the conversation, and he intended to make sure his mistress knew his opinion with regards to her personal life. Master Vael was a good man, but he wasn't right for her. There was another who was a far better choice…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Varric," Fenris asked irritably as he stepped into the dwarf's quarters, wiping blood off of his forehead with a wet cloth, "what did you do to make Norah so angry this time?"

Varric stared at his elven friend, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Don't tell me she's the one that made you bleed!" he exclaimed, shaking his head in frustration.

"Fine then," Fenris replied, "I won't tell you. I simply wish to know why, when I did nothing but walk into the bar, did I get a mug thrown at my head by a furious barmaid?" The warrior stopped blotting his head when he saw the collection of empty tankards strewn across Varric's table. "No, wait. I think I can answer that for myself now. You and Norah had another fight about Elie, didn't you?" While the rest of the Champion's companions referred to her as Lizzy, Fenris refused; stating that the name sounded like something you would call a child. He and Elizabeth had discussed the matter at length and it was agreed that Elie would be a perfectly acceptable replacement. It had become somewhat of a special acknowledgment of friendship between the two, and no one else ever used the name.

"If you have to know – _yes,_ we did have words concerning Lizzy," Varric said irritably. "Norah seems to think we are in some sort of relationship and you and I both know that isn't true. How could I be with her when I…" He trailed off, not wishing to complete the thought and once again feel the pain the admission would bring.

Fenris shook the various tankards until he found one that wasn't completely drained. Reaching onto a nearby shelf, he grabbed a mug and poured the ale into it; taking a deep swig before sitting it onto the table in front of him. "You know, you are eventually going to have to say it aloud, so why not start now?" the elf asked, gazing pointedly at Varric. "Just say it, you stubborn ass. 'I love Elizabeth Hawke'. I promise it won't hurt nearly as much as keeping it buried in your chest until it finally explodes."

"You know," Varric began, "you could just reach in and tear the whole thing out for me. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this at all."

"Sorry, my fine dwarven friend," Fenris replied, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I cannot help you there. I will not face the wrath of our dear Champion should anything happen to you. You and I both know that would be an unforgiveable crime in her eyes."

A painful smile crossed Varric's face before he replied. "Right," he said quietly as he took another gulp of ale. "She's always been protective of her 'best friend and party jester', hasn't she?"

Fenris realized how drunk Varric was at the moment, and that was the only thing that kept him from rising from the table and beating the dwarf senseless for his last comment. Varric had often experienced melancholy moments over the years when it came to his feelings for Lizzy; but lately the depression had worsened, and Fenris was sure he knew the reason behind it – Sebastian Vael.

Though Elizabeth had been given countless chances to make romantic connections during their travels – even Isabela tried to seduce her more than once – the elf had never seen the Champion in a real relationship. Flirtations – yes, there had been many of those; but never anything lasting or real.

The closest she ever came was an ongoing dalliance with Zevran Arainai, the elven assassin who helped the Hero of Ferelden stop the Blight. Fenris knew the elf had visited Kirkwall on several occasions after they saved him from his fellow Antivan Crows on Sundermount; and each time, he stayed at the Hawke estate. However, even the suave Antivan was unable to convince Lizzy to move their relationship further than a series of one night stands. Varric barely registered the existence of the elf in Lizzy's life and had even played cards with him at the Hawke estate.

The same could not be said for the exiled Prince of Starkhaven. From the moment he made his interest in Lizzy known, Varric had begun a downward spiral with regards to his feelings for her. He obviously saw Vael as a true threat to his potential relationship with the Champion; and as the chance of losing her grew, he simply didn't know how to cope with it. Though how the dwarf ever thought to win her when he wouldn't even admit how he felt, Fenris didn't know.

Fenris was sure, as was Isabela and Merrill, that Lizzy shared Varric's feelings. If neither would admit it on their own, he would simply have to take care of it himself; starting with the drunken dwarf.

"You haven't asked about the celebration this evening," Fenris commented casually. The elf had recently accepted a position training the new recruits to the Kirkwall guard; and as such, he had been invited to the Viscount's banquet.

"Did anything scandalous happen?" Varric replied, his winning smile once again covering his face. "You know those nobles and their shameful behavior when the ale is flowing."

Fenris laughed, shaking his head. "No, it was relatively tame," he replied. "Though Aveline and Donnic did vanish for quite a while during the main course. I assume they had 'pressing' business to attend to in her office."

"Of course," Varric said. "It's good to see the members of the guard getting along so fabulously, isn't it?" The dwarf's face darkened and he stared down at the table; his voice losing some of its strength. "I assume Lizzy was there?" he asked cautiously. "With Vael, no doubt."

"Yes, she was there," Fenris answered. "And yes, she was with Vael; though she spent a great deal of the evening moving among the nobles to make sure none of them gave the new Viscount any trouble."

"Ahh," Varric said, his gaze meeting the elf's. "Sounds like Lizzy – always keeping the nobles in line."

"In fact," Fenris continued, "I was passing by the Hawke estate on the way here and I happened to see Lizzy and Vael standing outside the front door. He seemed quite intent on getting inside for the evening."

Varric's gaze flew to Fenris and the elf could clearly see the pain in the golden depths. "And why would you tell me this?" he asked angrily. "I already know that Vael plans to marry Lizzy and take her to Starkhaven with him when he reclaims his throne! Do I need more details?"

"I'm telling you this because she sent him away, you thick-headed bronto!" Fenris exclaimed, slamming his hand on the stone table. "Just as she does every time he takes her home! He hasn't been allowed to spend the night yet, and I don't think he ever will."

The elf's declaration seemed to cut through Varric's drunken fog and the dwarf fell silent, staring intently into the fireplace. "I don't understand," he said quietly. "I thought she was with him, that she cared for him. Why would she send him away?"

"Because she loves you, Varric!" Isabela spat, her face flushed with anger as she entered the room. Both men spun in the direction of the pirate queen, and a smile curved Fenris' lips. With Isabela providing support, he knew he could convince the stubborn dwarf to tell Lizzy how he felt. "Maker, you really are dense, aren't you? Haven't you ever wondered why most of Lizzy's free time is spent here, in this room, with you? I can tell you for certain that it isn't because of the high quality of the alcohol served in this particular establishment!"

"Don't get me wrong, Tethras," Isabela continued. "Sebastian is quite determined and he may very well talk his way into her bed, if given enough time. After all, I am sure she doesn't want to spend the rest of her life alone. If the man she truly loves won't step forward and tell her how he feels, she may eventually decide that Vael is a suitable replacement. Do you want that? Because I can't imagine that you do."

"Of course I don't want that!" Varric retorted, glaring at his companions. "But let's be honest, here. Look and me and then think of Vael. Why would Lizzy ever choose the lowly dwarf when she can have the handsome prince?"

Isabela smiled, gesturing toward the door. "I think that's a question for the lady, herself, don't you?" she asked, chuckling softly. "Though I am willing to bet that it's the chest hair. I have never been able to resist it, you know. Now, are you going to head over to the estate or do I have to get violent?" She pulled a dagger from the scabbard on her back and ran her finger along the glistening blade.

Varric held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright, Rivaini," he said, smiling warmly at her. "No need to draw blood. I'll go see Lizzy right now, even though I have no idea what I'm going to say."

"How about starting with 'I love you'?" the pirate suggested as she pushed him toward the front door of the bar; Fenris following close behind. The elf intended to follow him all the way to Lizzy's house so that the dwarf had no chance to change his mind. "Something tells me that will be all you'll need to say."

The trio stepped into the darkened street and began moving toward Hightown. They hadn't gone far when Varric heard someone call his name from a nearby alleyway. He turned in the direction of the voice and felt a sharp pain radiate through his torso, knocking him back several feet.

"Varric, no!" Isabela cried as she watched him fall into the grimy street, an arrow protruding from his chest. Blood was beginning to spill at an alarming rate and the dwarf's breathing was alarmingly shallow. "Fenris!" she cried at the elf, who was preparing to flee down the alley in pursuit of the attacker. "Forget it! I recognized that voice and we can capture the one responsible later. Right now I need you to go get Merrill. I will stay here and try to stop the bleeding!"

Nodding curtly, Fenris ran toward the elven alienage to retrieve the mage. Ever since the battle with Meredith, the young elven woman had dedicated herself to mastering the healing arts; wishing to give back to the city that had taken her in. She had become quite adept at it, and Fenris knew that if anyone would be able to save Varric, it would be Merrill.

Varric's last thought, as darkness closed in around him, was of his beautiful Champion of Kirkwall. _If I survive this, I swear I will tell you how much you mean to me…_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_Ancestors!_ Varric thought as he slowly opened his eyes, clutching at his aching head. _I feel like nug shit! How much ale did I drink last night?_ As his vision slowly cleared, he gazed around the room; shocked to realize that he wasn't in his own bed. Though he hadn't actually been in Lizzy's bedroom before, the mementos that were spread throughout the area definitely marked it as hers.

_Oh, no!_ he thought as he desperately struggled to remember his evening. _If she and I… how can I not remember it?_

Rascal lifted his head as he heard Varric struggling to rise. With a quick bark, the mabari jumped from the bed and raced away. He returned a few minutes later, and Varric's heart skipped a beat as Lizzy followed the warhound into the bedroom; a warm smile lighting her face.

"Ahh, our injured patient finally awakens," she said jovially as she crossed the room toward him. "Merrill will be positively ecstatic to know that her hard work paid off. She should be here soon, and she will want to check on your bandages."

"Injuries?" Varric asked, his forehead furrowed in confusion. "Merrill? Bandages? Want to tell me what I missed, Lizzy?"

The Champion climbed carefully onto the bed and sat next to Varric; her nearness making his heartbeat pound in his ears. "I suppose it's to be expected that the details of the last few days would be somewhat fuzzy for you," she replied, smiling softly at him. "Here. Let me see if this brings back any memories." She reached over and gently pulled the covers down around his waist. Varric flushed as he realized that he was naked in Lizzy's bed, at least from the waist up. Following her gaze, he looked down and saw clean white strips of cloth wrapped tightly around his chest.

Slowly, the memory of his last night at the Hanged Man began to return. He recalled the fight with Norah and the argument he had with Isabela and Fenris regarding Lizzy. Finally, he remembered walking toward Hightown and hearing his name. Though he couldn't hear the voice, he was sure it had been familiar to him…

"Hold still," Lizzy said, leaning closer to him. She reached over and tucked a stray piece of cloth under the wrappings. As her fingers slid over his waist, Varric shivered; suddenly glad that the blankets covering him were thick. He was so intent on his own discomfort that he failed to notice the way Lizzy's fingers trembled against his skin. Moving away, she returned her gaze to his face.

"Do you remember anything at all about the events outside the Hanged Man?" she asked quietly, leaning back onto the headboard of her bed.

"I think so," Varric said, nodding slowly. "I was walking with Isabela and Fenris when I heard someone call my name. When I turned in the direction of the voice, I suddenly felt like I had been punched in the chest." Though he remembered clearly his final thought before passing out, he didn't think he could share that particular memory with her… _yet_.

"Well, that seems to fit with what Isabela and Fenris told me when they arrived with you that night," Lizzy said. "You had been shot in the chest with an arrow, and you had lost a lot of blood. Fenris retrieved Merrill and she was able to stabilize you enough to get you here. After washing you up and tending to your wounds, we tucked you into bed. You have been here, fast asleep, ever since."

"Ever since?" he replied, trying desperately not to picture Lizzy washing him and tending to his wounds. He really didn't think the blankets were thick enough to hide the reaction to that particular image. "How long have I been here?"

Lizzy heard the sounds of laughter from downstairs, and knew Merrill had arrived. "Four days," she replied. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up. After a while, I started to think that you were only pretending to be asleep so that you could stay in my bed longer."

"Ancestors, Lizzy, I am sorry," Varric said, trying to rise. "I can't believe you have kept me here all this time. I am sure you have better things to do than to take care of me.."

"Don't you dare say that!" Lizzy said angrily, turning quickly toward him. Varric looked into her eyes and his heart skipped a beat at the mixture of emotions he saw deep within them. "There is nothing more important that making sure you are safe and well. When they brought you here; when I didn't know if you would survive, I…"

"Good morning!" Merrill said cheerfully as she entered the bedroom. She stopped short, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she saw the two individuals sitting on the bed, staring intently into each other's eyes. "Oops! I've come at a bad time, haven't I? I'm sorry! I will be downstairs if you need me."

Sighing softly, Lizzy climbed off the bed. "No, Merrill, it's fine," she said, moving back to give the mage room to examine her patient. "It's important that you check out Varric and see if he needs any more medicine. I will go and see if Bodahn has any paperwork for me to do."

She turned back when she reached the bedroom door, her eyes downcast. "Please call me if you need anything." With that, she was gone.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Creators, I am sorry, Varric," Merrill said as she began unwrapping the bandages on his chest to get a better look at the injury beneath. "I have such awful timing. You were having a personal moment with Lizzy and I interrupted you. Just slap me – it's alright! I deserve it!"

Varric laughed, wincing as a sharp pain filled his chest. "Daisy, I could never slap you; even if your timing is the worst in all of Kirkwall," he explained, gently brushing a stray piece of hair from her eyes. "So, how does it look, in your professional opinion?"

Merrill examined the wound, her fingers glowing as she moved them carefully over his chest. "You know," she said, giggling softly, "Isabela will just kill me for this. She's the one who has the obsession with your chest hair, and yet I am the one who actually gets to feel it!"

Removing a stack of strips from her pack, she covered them in a cool healing ointment and began rewrapping the injury. "Well, I am quite pleased with the way you are recovering, Varric," she said as she continued working on the bandages. "You should be back on your feet within a week. Unless you would like me to lengthen that time for you - you know, so you can stay longer in Lizzy's bed." She smiled wryly as she stepped back to examine her handiwork.

"You, my darling Daisy, have been spending too much time with Isabela," Varric chastised her; though he couldn't hide the smile that was spreading over his lips. "I think a week will be plenty of time for me to wear out my welcome; if I haven't already."

Merrill crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him intently. "Let me tell you something, Varric Tethras," she said sternly. "If you had seen the look on Lizzy's face when we brought you here, you wouldn't say anything like that. She was terrified! She never left your side as I worked on you, and Bodahn told me that she sat up for the first two nights at your bedside, in case you woke up."

"Now, you tell me," she continued. "What does that say about her feelings for you?"

Varric stared up at her, his mouth opened wide in shock. "She really did those things?" he asked quietly. "For me?"

"Yes, she did," the elf replied. She approached the bedroom door and checked the hallway before returning to his side. "There's something else, as well," she continued, her voice dropping. "Bodahn told me that Sebastian has been attempting to visit for several days now; with no success. Lizzy finally had Bodahn tell him that she would be unable to see anyone until you were fully recovered. Fenris spoke to Aveline later that same day and learned that Sebastian had come storming into her office; demanding to know what was happening between Lizzy and you."

"No!" he replied, his voice dropping to the same conspiratorial level as hers. "And what did Aveline tell him?"

"I told him that Lizzy's personal life is no more my business than it is his," the Guard Captain said as she strolled into the bedroom; a wicked smile on her face. "And regardless of what was happening in this mansion, he was just going to have to wait to get in with the rest of us."

Varric was pleased to note that laughing was no longer extremely painful. "Yet here you are, Aveline," he replied happily. "Strange how that 'Do Not Enter' rule doesn't seem to apply to you."

"Yes, well, I can be quite persuasive when I want to be," she replied, taking a seat at the table and stealing a sweetcake off of the tray. "Besides, I am here on official business and that trumps any rule. I thought you might like to know that we captured your attacker."

Varric thought back once more to the night of the attack. The voice still wouldn't come, no matter how hard he tried. "Who was it?" he asked.

"Norah Reynard," she replied bluntly. "The barmaid from the Hanged Man."

"Norah?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. "She shot me? I mean, I know we hadn't had the best evening, what with the fight about Lizzy and all; but I never imagined that she was angry enough to kill me!"

"Apparently it wasn't the fight that made her shoot at you," she explained. "When we found her, she admitted to eavesdropping on a conversation between you, Isabela and Fenris. She knew you were headed to tell Lizzy how you felt about her and she wasn't going to allow it."

He shook his head slowly, still not quite believing the woman he had known for so many years would want him dead. "What happens to her now?"

"For the time being, she is being held in the Gallows," Aveline explained. "The Viscount will have the final decision as to her fate, and I don't think he will be kind. He was none too happy to learn that Norah attacked you. After all, had she succeeded, she may have tried for Lizzy next; and you know that Viscount Allen won't allow anything to happen to Kirkwall's Champion."

"Merrill," Aveline said as she stood up and moved toward the bedroom door, "if you are done with your examination, I think we should leave Varric in peace. After all, he has something important to speak to Lizzy about and he only has a week to do it. As slow as he has been moving, it will take every bit of it."

After checking the bandages one final time, Merrill accompanied Aveline into the hallway; leaving Varric alone to decide his next move.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The Guard Captain had been fairly accurate with regards to Varric's timetable. It took him nearly three days to work up the courage to bring up the subject of his feelings with Lizzy.

The duo was sharing a meal in Lizzy's bedroom when Varric's opportunity finally arrived. The dwarf's strength was steadily returning and he was finally able to get out of the bed. Lizzy wouldn't allow him to move far, however, and so he was limited to walking around her room several times a day.

"So," Varric said casually as he took another drink of the Antivan brandy Lizzy brought to her room to celebrate his recovery, "I suppose you will be glad to get me out of here, so that you can once more reclaim your room."

Lizzy smiled, her eyes giving nothing away. "You haven't been a burden, you know," she replied, pulling a grape off of a nearby bunch and popping it into her mouth. The last several days had been eye opening for Varric. He was increasingly amazed at how every movement Lizzy made sent shivers of pleasure through his body. They had been the closest of friends for years, and yet she had never affected him as she did now.

"You are most kind, milady," he said, smiling warmly at her. "Not to be too personal, but where are you sleeping, since I have taken over your room? I would be horrified to know that you were forced to share Sandal's quarters."

"Actually," Lizzy replied, smiling sadly, "I have been staying in mother's room."

Before he even knew he was doing it, Varric had moved to Lizzy's side and taken her face in his hands. "You shouldn't have to do that, Lizzy," he said softly, running the pad of his thumb over her lips. "I know that must be hard for you. Maybe I should go back to the Hanged Man tonight and let you return to your life." He started to move away, but she grabbed his wrist; resting her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Don't go, Varric," she said softly; slowly running her hand up his arm. "Please."

As he gazed into Lizzy's beautiful blue eyes, he knew there would never be another moment like this one to tell her everything he had been hiding for so long. He didn't think; he simply _felt_. "I love you, Elizabeth Hawke," he whispered softly as he pulled her lips to his in a long and passionate kiss.

Lizzy couldn't hold back the tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around the only man she had ever loved. Their kisses slowly deepened and she reveled in Varric's groans of pleasure as his tongue met hers for the first time. In that moment, Lizzy truly realized what had been missing from the many kisses Sebastian had given her – love.

When their lips finally parted, Lizzy gazed up at Varric; tears silently sliding down her cheeks. "I love you, too, Varric," she said softly, "and I always want you here with me."

"You know," Varric said as he removed the ribbon from Lizzy's hair and allowed her ebony curls to flow free around her shoulders, "this would normally be the part where the dashing rogue would carry his lady love to bed and make mad, passionate love to her. Unfortunately, the carrying part may be a bit awkward in our current situation."

Standing up from her chair, Lizzy took his hand and led him to the bed; slipping onto it and turning to face him. "Well, now that we've dealt with the carrying, I think we should get straight to the 'mad, passionate love' part. Don't you agree?"

"Without a doubt," he replied, sliding onto the bed and pulling Lizzy into his arms; once more capturing her lips with his own. His fingers slid through her hair, but he was hesitant to investigate her body further. Though Varric was by no means inexperienced when it came to physical pleasure, his relationship with Lizzy was unlike any he had ever known. He had never been in love with his partners before, and he wanted his first time with Lizzy to be perfect. What if he couldn't please her as other, _taller_ men had before? What if, once they undressed, she didn't find him desirable? What if…

"Varric, look at me," Lizzy said as she broke their kiss. His eyes met hers, and in the sapphire depths he saw that she knew exactly what he was thinking. "I love _you_, and I want to be with _you_; no one else. You are the most handsome man in the entire world to me, and nothing will ever change that - ever. Love me, Varric. I have waited for this moment for so long, and I need you."

Her words brought tears to his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away. His gaze travelled down her body, and he began slowly unlacing the front of her dress. Each loosened satin string revealed more of her voluptuous curves to his view, and his pulse began to race. When at last he reached the bottom of the bodice, Lizzy sat up and slowly removed her arms from the dress; letting the material fall onto her lap.

Her skin was luminous, and Varric leaned forward; placing light kisses on her neck and shoulders. Lizzy held him close, moaning softly as he grew more ardent in his attention. His hand shook slightly as he reached up and pulled the binding from her body; exposing her breasts to his touch. He gently cupped her soft mound, tracing her pert nipple with his thumb. Lizzy's breath quickened and she tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"Oh, Varric… yes, my love," she whispered and he pulled his lips from her neck; gazing at her naked chest. Leaning closer, he took her soft pink nub in his mouth and began sucking gently on it; swirling his tongue around it to harden it further.

Without warning, Lizzy grasped the front of Varric's shirt and pulled; tearing the material from his body. Being careful not to damage the bandages that were wrapped around his chest, Lizzy allowed her hands to wander over Varric's arms, shoulders and back; sensually massaging his well-muscled frame.

"Though I don't think I want to know how you learned that technique, Lizzy," Varric said, gasping as she eased the tension in each of his muscles, "I am sooo very glad you did." He kissed her once again, jumping in surprise when she pushed him back onto the bed and climbed between his legs.

"I think, my handsome dwarf, that it is time I showed you another of my secret techniques," she purred, unlacing the front of his breeches and slowly pulling them down his legs. She tossed them onto the floor and reached for his smallclothes; her eyes wild with desire. She ripped the thin material and gasped as she saw the present that awaited her inside.

"Maker, Varric!" she whispered as she curled her hand around his throbbing cock and rubbed her thumb up his length; feeling it twitch beneath her fingers. "If more human women knew how well-endowed you dwarven men are, Orzammar would be Ferelden's favorite travel destination!" Sliding further down the bed, she brought him to her lips; wrapping her tongue around the dark red head and pulling it deep into her throat.

The minutes that followed were pure ecstasy for Varric. Never had a woman treated him the way Lizzy did. Each movement of her tongue, lips and body was designed for his pleasure. Her attentions were the perfect combination of love and passion, and his need to become one with her steadily grew to the point where he could no longer control it.

Slipping his fingers into her hair, Varric lifted Lizzy's head and slowly pulled her back up the bed to lie beside him. He kissed her passionately as he grasped the material of her dress and tore it from her body; leaving only her smallclothes in his way.

They, too, were quickly discarded and he positioned himself between her legs; pushing her knees up toward her chest. Gazing down at his lover, his eyes travelled from her exquisite face to the full mounds of her breasts and then, finally, to the moist patch of black hair that covered her sex. Smiling wickedly, Varric slid his fingers into her folds, gently massaging her swollen button; drawing cries of passion from the writhing woman below him. When he knew she was reaching her peak, he slid several fingers inside of her and sought the one place that would drive her wild.

He found it, and in the next instant he was sure that half of the Hightown Estates area knew what was happening inside the Hawke mansion. He released her legs and slid up her body, kissing her gently as she regained her breath.

"Oh, Varric," she purred, panting heavily, "that was the most amazing feeling I have ever had! I may never let you leave this bed again!"

"We're not done yet, my beautiful Elizabeth," he whispered as he positioned himself at her quivering opening. "I don't intend to release you until your voice is completely gone." He sheathed himself within her in one thrust; groaning as her slick walls tightened around him.

He thrusts were slow but sure; his passion matched by her own. With each motion of his hips, Varric drove Lizzy to new heights of sexual pleasure; hitting her most sensitive spot each and every time. Her climaxes were continuous and she screamed his name until her voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

His own orgasm was unlike any he had ever had before, the tingling warmth spreading from his head to his toes. Their eyes met as he spilled his seed deep inside her, and the love that he saw radiating from them sent him over the edge once more. Unable to hold himself up after the second release, he fell next to Lizzy and wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her until they both fell asleep.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Merrill entered the Hawke estate the next day for her morning examination of Varric's wounds. Neither Bodahn nor Sandal were in their usual positions; a fact which didn't alarm the mage. They often ran errands for Lizzy during the day, and Merrill was sure that the Champion would choose to stay at Varric's side if at all possible.

_Those two,_ she thought with a shake of her head. _If they don't get their act together soon and admit their feelings, I don't know what I'll do with them. _

She headed up the stairs and was out of earshot when Bodahn entered the great hall. "Serah Merrill," he called, realizing she would never hear him. _Oh, well,_ the dwarf thought happily. _They'll all find out soon enough, anyway…_

Opening the door to Lizzy's bedroom, Merrill stepped inside. "And how is our…" her voice trailed off as her mouth dropped open. "Oh, my…"

Varric was lying under the covers, a look of absolute peace on his face. Lizzy was cradled in his arms, a small smile playing on her lips as she slept.

Merrill was backing from the room, a tearful gleam in her eyes, when Varric looked up and smiled at her.

"Oh, Varric, I've done it again; haven't I?" she asked quietly. "Me and my horrible timing! I _know_ you'll want to slap me this time, and I won't blame you one bit!"

"Isn't she beautiful, Daisy?" Varric asked, gazing down at Lizzy. "And she's loves me! Can you even believe it?"

"Of course I can believe it, Varric," Merrill said, stepping back into the room and putting her pack on the table. "Everyone already knew that you loved each other. Well, everyone but the both of you, that is! And maybe Sebastian, but we won't talk about that right now…" she added, smiling impishly.

Lizzy began to stir, her eyes fluttering open. "Good morning, my handsome lover," she said, kissing him gently. She heard the soft giggle in the room and turned to smile at Merrill. "And good morning to you, as well, Merrill. I trust we didn't shock you too much."

"Nope, not at all," the mage replied, smiling warmly at her friends. "I say it's about time! Now, why don't I come back later? I don't want to ruin your morning."

"No, that's alright," Lizzy replied. "I have another bloody meeting with Viscount Allen this morning. Maker! I think that man wants me to do his job for him! I think I will need a moment or two, though, if you don't mind. I'm not really dressed for company, if you know what I mean."

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Merrill exclaimed, rushing for the door. "I'll be downstairs. Just call me when you are presentable." Exiting the room, she gently closed the door behind her.

Lizzy snuggled closer to Varric and groaned irritably. "I hate these meetings!" she complained. "I would much rather stay in bed with you all day…"

Chuckling devilishly, Varric kissed his lover on the top of her head. "And I would rather have you in bed with me all day, my Lizzy," he replied. "But one of us should try to maintain a steady stream of income, don't you think? Especially since we will be living together."

"So, you will stay here with me?" she asked, her eyes showing the smallest traces of fear.

"Elizabeth Hawke, I love you and you are never getting rid of me," Varric declared, his eyes reflecting the love in his heart.

"Good," she responded, kissing him tenderly before climbing from the bed. "Because I love you with all of my heart, Varric Tethras, and I'm never letting you go."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Sebastian's trip to reclaim Starkhaven came rather quickly, once he found out about the relationship between Varric and Lizzy. The night before his departure, he arrived at the estate and made his intentions quite clear to the dwarf. If the prince were to ever discover that Varric had hurt Lizzy in any way, he would return and take her from him. Varric agreed and the men parted on amicable terms.

Viscount Allen found Norah Reynard guilty of the attempted murder of Varric Tethras. She was exiled from Kirkwall and sent to Ferelden. The terms of her release stated that she would be killed on sight if she ever returned to the Free Marches. Bran would have preferred to see her hang for her actions, but Lizzy and Varric spoke out in her favor and convinced the Viscount to show mercy.

_**And the happy couple?**_

The wedding was held at the Hawke-Tethras estate two months after their first night together. Viscount Allen had wanted to make the engagement into a momentous event, but relented when his Guard Captain threatened to separate him from his manhood if he pressed the issue. It was a small affair, attended by only those who were closest to the couple. Bodahn and Sandal left for a month-long vacation to Ferelden immediately following the ceremony, so that the newlyweds could have the house to themselves.

As night settled over Hightown, Varric made love to his new wife. Leaning close to her, he whispered in her ear, "You know that comment you made about human women and dwarven men? I thought you should know that not all dwarves are as impressive as me. You, my dear, are quite a lucky woman."

"I know that, my wonderful husband," she purred, "and if you can refrain from bragging for just a little while, I intend to show my appreciation to its fullest."

Varric Tethras was a wise man, and he kept his retort to himself…

**~The End~**


End file.
